Fan Girl
by TamVMajic
Summary: Evie is just a regular Directioner from Canada who gets to live the dream of every other Directioner... Harry Styles taking a liking to you at a signing and asking for your number.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fanfic. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. Hopefully this story will go far** **and gets good ratings. Eventually it shall be a little more M rated ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"_Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead." _One Direction was blasting through the speakers of my iHome as Charlie and I were getting ready to go meet One Direction at the mall. We had had a sleepover the night before and all we did was talk about how we were going to act when we finally met them at the signing today. Of course Charlie couldn't control herself, I had to tell her to shut up numerous times. Even now she was still yelling at me.

"Evie, this is literally going to be the best day of my life. I don't even know what I'm going to do once we see them. Faint most likely. Maybe scream, ask them to follow me on twitter. I might not even be able to do that because I just know I'm going to be completely immobile and speechless." She practically screeched all of this at me.

"Really? I don't -"

Charlie completely interrupted me and was falling over all her words. "No, just stop for a minute and think about what we're about to do. We are going to go meet ONE DIRECTION! We'll see Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis, my favourite, you cannot have him Evie, and then there's of course Harry, whose your favourite. I really don't know why either, he's not nearly as funny or hot as Louis, but hey, that means I get Louis all to myself. Anyways, what were you saying?"

I didn't reply right away. I just looked at her to see if she really was done. When she motioned at me with her arm to go on I spoke.

"First of all, Louis is my second favourite because he is extremely awesome, but Harry will always be number one. You know I have a soft spot for curly hair, plus he's just incredibly cheeky and is always naked."

"Like you." Charlie blurted out.

"Yes like me." I smiled. "But anyways, I am super excited to see them but I'm going to be doing all my crazy fangirling in the car because honestly I want to be able to speak to them, not just stare and smile and say 'Here, sign this please?' I think they get enough of that, and that's also why I'm just going to dress in my best clothes and not be covered head to toe in 1D stuff."

Charlie just looked at me for a minute.

"They're not going to think you're a real fan. What are you going to do? Just be in regular clothes and act normal. They're going to think that you don't really want to be there." She said with a look on her face like I was making the worst choice ever, which in her head I probably was.

I just let out a sigh. "Okay Charlie, no. I love One Direction. I was the one that told you about them, remember? I just think that they would much more appreciate a somewhat genuine conversation in the 20 seconds we have to talk to them instead of just a girl drooling and not being able to say anything. It might leave more of a lasting impression."

Suddenly Charlie just got this shit eating grin on her face.

"Ohh, I see what you're doing. You want to act all normal and sexy and wear nice clothes so hopefully one of them will ask for your number or something. Geeze, you're even crazier than I am, you sneaky lady. For a second I thought you went insane with this normal act. You're worse than me!"

At that point I blushed a little because a small part of the reason I planned on acting this way towards them was because I was hoping that at least one of them would say something like 'Wow, you're really pretty.' or 'It was nice to actually have a conversation instead of you just goggling at me.' I am in no way expecting one of them to want my number though. I wasn't even nearly pretty enough for them to even consider me as a potential girlfriend. Standing next to Danielle and Eleanor I would look like E.T. I mean, I'm not like troll ugly, but average. Brown hair just hitting mid back, blue eyes, slightly crooked teeth. I was nothing special.

"No! That's not what I thought at all. Look at me Charlie, do you really think any of them would honestly want my number. I just think they would appreciate a normal person instead of a screeching 16 year old girl like you." I said the last part with a smile on my face so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Of course being Charlie she just took it in stride.

"Well you know what turd nugget, maybe I'll just lean over and kiss Louis right on the mouth. That'll leave a lasting impression too." At that point I just burst into laughter.

"Turd nugget? You get better everyday."

"I live to amuse Evie, that is my job." Charlie responded with a little chuckle.

"Hey, who knows Louis just might return the kiss. I mean, who can deny your raw animal sex appeal?"

"No one, that is fucking who." And with that Charlie strutted out of the room shaking her ass in a completely unsexy way.

"Hot damn girl! Beyonce in the house!" I was practically dying. She made me laugh all the time.

"Yeah let's just hope Louis thinks so too, and maybe even Harry for you!" She yelled back at me and turned her head so I could see her wink.

After that both of us finished getting ready. I had decided to wear my hair down and leave it natural so it had the nice wave to it. That's one thing I really liked, that my hair always fell nicely when I just wore it naturally. Since I left my hair all casual I decided to wear my salmon colored skinny jeans that I rolled to about mid calf and my Ghostbusters t-shirt, finished off with my one and only denim jacket and some white canvas Vans. I was quite pleased with myself. I had been working out lately because I was not the skinniest girl around and it was starting to show, my ass much firmer and my face a little thinner which made my neck look longer and that was nice because I was not that girl that had the supermodel long neck. When I was done getting ready I walked out into the hall and yelled at Charlie to meet me downstairs when she was ready.

"Yeah just give me a minute!' She yelled back.

About 2 minutes later I heard her click off the bathroom and light and the she turned round the corner and I almost died laughing. Charlie had dressed up as a gigantic carrot that had 'I heart Louis" written on the front.

"Are you honestly going like that?" Charlie looked down at her outfit studying it for a minute then she looked back up at me.

"FUCK YEAH! My man loves carrots, I give my man what he wants. I'm sure that this will also leave an impression on them." Charlie did little air quotes with her fingers at the word impression and I just rolled my eyes.

"Kay let's go. The signing starts at one and the mall opens at nine. So if we want to be there for eight we got to leave." I said all this as I was grabbing my car keys and opening the door.

"Evie." Charlie stopped me by grabbing my arm just as we got onto my driveway. "We are about to see One Direction in less than 6 hours!"

I couldn't help it. I had to smile, and it was the biggest smile ever. "I know, and I am so fucking excited!" I squealed back at her. Charlie did a little dance and then ran to hop into the passengers seat and I followed her taking the drivers. I turned on the ignition, plugged in my iPod and turned on One Directions _"Stole My Heart."_ and I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Harry actually did ask for my number.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Once we got to the mall there was already a line of about one hundred girls waiting for the doors to open. Charlie just gave them all the death stare and then turned to me.

"Evie, as soon as those doors open I am knocking every single one of those girls out of my way and you better be behind me."

Once I parked the car, which actually didn't take too long since the mall was still closed, I turned to Charlie who had the most serious look on her face that made me stop mid breath.

"Okay, calm down. We will see them. If you want to push through all those people I will be right behind you, but you don't have to look at me like that. Geeze, it's freaking me out."

Charlie seemed satisfied with that and nodded her head. "Good, because I am so not going to miss my chance to see them for all these lard asses."

I just laughed at that. Sometimes Charlie was extremely intense about 1D. It was as if she owned them.

"Okay then. Let's go."

Each of us grabbed our bags, cameras, their album, and a blanket so we wouldn't have to sit on the concrete and we made our way to the end of the line and spread out our blanket. The boys were going to be doing the signing at the ice rink so we were all set up at the closest entrance right next to Forever 21. So for the next hour Charlie and I just sat on the blanket with our iPods plugged in and all the girls would occasionally start singing one of One Direction's songs all together. It was actually really fun but as soon as 8:50 hit we all gathered up our stuff and started crowding around the door. I started to look around at all the other girls and I realized that I was the only one not wearing anything that had the boys faces or names on it. One girl looked at me with a disgusted face and it pissed me right off.

"Excuse me, but why are you looking at me like that?" I asked in a rather polite way. But this bitch just sneered at me and looked away. Then Charlie butted in.

"Yo fatty, she asked you a question!" she yelled at this girl who had turned around. I just snapped right around and glared at her and all she did was give me her classic Charlie smirk.

Bitch, I decided to name her this, turned around at that point .

"What did you just call me?" this girl had now walked towards Charlie and was looming over her, which wasn't very difficult to do because she was shorter than me and I only stood at five foot four, plus Charlie was dressed as a carrot making this whole situation look completely ridiculous.

"I called you fatty and told you that my friend asked you a question? Or is the fat covering your ears as well?" At this point I couldn't help it. I let out a little snort trying not to laugh out right, her outfit not helping at all. Bitch then looked at me and then back at Charlie.

"I was looking at your friend because she obviously doesn't deserve to be here. She's not wearing anything that even says she likes One Direction. I mean you look completely ridiculous as well in that outfit, but at least it's because of Louis." After saying this she turned to me and glared.

"Yo whale butt, I'm right here. I am who you are talking to. My friend can dress whatever fucking way she wants so you can back right the fuck off. Neither of us give a fuck about what you think, so have a nice day." And then Charlie punched her in the vagina.

"There that should do it. Better wash my hand though, don't want it to catch gonorrhea."

Bitch was about to say something else but then another girl yelled out that the security guard was coming, so our little spat was over. Everyone started pushing up against the doors and I grabbed onto Charlie's hand so I wouldn't lose her. The second the security guard unlocked the door he jumped out of the way and Charlie gave out the biggest battle cry ever.

"MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY YOU LAZY ASS BUTTHOLES!"

Everyone was just frozen for a second and I took that as the opportunity to run forward, past all the girls, which resulted with us being in front.

"Well that worked well." Charlie commented, obviously pleased with herself.

"You do not talk now, you run now."

We only ran for about 20 seconds because the skating rink was just around the corner and we ended being first to reach it. We were both out of breath though because we never ran, ever. So even though we were both wheezing we had huge as grins on our faces and when the other girls turned the corner we were doing the little dance from _"One Thing" _looking completely smug.

The ice rink had been covered with huge green mats and there was a stage at one end with a huge back drop of One Direction's new album and seeing Harry's face on it made me think of what it would be like if he asked for my number again. '_It would be extremely impossible is what it would be_' I thought. Above us hanging from the ceiling was the huge Canadian flag that always made me wonder where the hell the mall got it from. Another security guard came and opened the gate for the ice rink and all the girls filed in with Charlie and I at the front jogging slightly. Charlie's crazy battle cry paid off because we were right in front of the stage and were going to be one of the first ones to speak to the boys and get our things signed. We pulled out our blanket again and sat down. Charlie tapped me on the shoulder and pointed behind us. I turned around and it took me a second to realize what she was pointing at but then I saw it. Bitch was way at the back of the group setting up her things. Well, more like furiously throwing her stuff onto the ground. I just turned back around and laughed.

"Thank you Charlie for being the crazy ass freak that you are."

She just beamed at me. "Hey, that's what friends are for. God, I sound like a cliché now!"

I smiled at her and then pulled out my iPhone to look at the time. 9:20 it said, we still had three hours and 40 minutes till the signing would start so I put in my headphones and cuddled up for a little nap.

I woke up to about five hundred more girls and frantic screaming. I thought the boys were coming on stage so I looked up at it but no one was there. I frowned not knowing what was going on but then Charlie grabbed my chin and pointed my face in the right direction. The boys were coming into the rink and were heading backstage, but they had to walk right past Charlie and I to do so! Right when I realized this and before they could see me I, along with Charlie, were fangirling to the extreme. We were jumping up and down and I was hyperventilating a little. '_Oh my God, this is happening_' I thought to myself. The second that we were in actual eye shot of them I calmed down and just had a huge smile on my face. They were getting closer, One Direction was about to be in touching distance, and-

"I LOVE CARROTS!" Charlie yelled at the top of her voice which caused all the boys to stare in our direction, resulting in both of us freezing for a moment. Louis looked at Charlie and laughed. Once the got close enough Louis spoke to her.

"I can honestly say that is the best carrot costume I've seen." Charlie giggled at first but then she bounced right back. "Thanks, but it would look better on the floor of your room." I was wide eyed and Louis burst out laughing.

"Cheeky one, you are!" I laughed at that and Louis kept walking down the line. I turned to say something to Charlie but right behind her head I saw him. Harry Styles. He was looking at me as well and I turned beat red and then he smiled and turned to talk to another fan. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all walked past me but I hardly noticed because I was staring at Harry.

"Okay, Evie, yes that's Harry right there, no need to drool, you're going to embarrass yourself." She said while she pretended to wipe drool off my chin.

"I am not drooling." I stated.

"I know, but you might as well be with the way you're looking at him. It's like you want to take off his clothes." I just gave her a look.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Alright, of course you do, that was stupid to say."

"So, you want to take my clothes off, huh?" I turned my head towards the voice and I hadn't realized that while talking to Charlie, Harry had strolled right up.

'_HARRY STYLES IS INFRONT OF YOU, DO NOT FREAK OUT, BE NORMAL!' _I yelled to myself.

"Eh, I'm sure I'd probably just be disappointed." I replied. Now it was Charlie's turn to be wide eyed.

Without missing a beat Harry replied right back to me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I can't have you hurting my ego like that so I'm going to have to prove you wrong." I felt Charlie elbow me in the side.

"I guess so." I said with a wink.

Harry grinned at me and then had to keep moving to catch up with the others but he looked back at me and winked before he disappeared backstage.

"HOLY BALLS IN MY MOUTH!" Charlie yelled. "Did that seriously just happen?"

I was still looking at the curtain that Harry just disappeared behind, but then I turned back to face Charlie who had the biggest dumbfounded expression on her face. My face just had a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Evie, look at you! You might actually get his number. It seems like he likes you."

I stared at her for a second before replying because she had just said the stupidest thing ever.

"Okaaaay then. I'm sure." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, you never know. He likes girls, you're a girl and he seemed to take much more of a liking to you than the rest of us." Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows

I just rolled my eyes to show I didn't believe her, but secretly I was hoping that it just might happen. I mean who wouldn't want the attention of Harry Styles.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**HPOV**

I looked back at her one last time before I walked though the curtain to meet up with the boys. When I looked forward, all of them were looking at me with that face.

"What?" I asked, not able to keep the smile off mine.

"You know what! Do you know her? What happened Harold?" Louis asked straight away. All of them were staring, waiting for me to answer.

I sighed. "No, I don't know her, but I think I would like to though. She's very cheeky and fit, she wasn't just screaming my name. It was nice. Plus she has a beautiful face." The last part was almost a whisper but I'm sure they all heard it.

"Harry fancies a fan!" Liam said while coming to pat me on the back.

"I dibs sitting right next to you lad. I want to see what happens." Niall told me. Louis agreed with him and called sitting on my other side.

Louis had a huge grin on his face. "Oh, I am so teasing you loads for this one Harry."

I ignored everything they said and just thought about her face. Her teeth were slightly crooked but I found it quite cute actually. Beautiful eyes too. '_I wonder what her name is?' _

"Alright lads, its 12:58 now, we should probably head out." Zayn said while going to stand over by the curtain. All of us went to join him and when _"What Makes You Beautiful" _started playing, which I thought was slightly ironic, we walked out and up onto the stage while six hundred girls were screaming our names.

I found her right away, she was about the tenth girl in line, and I winked at her. She waved back at me while her friend dressed as a carrot started slapping her arm. I turned to the table and went to go take my seat with Niall on my left and Louis on my right with Liam and Zayn on the ends. Liam grabbed a microphone from our manager and spoke to the crowd.

"Hello Edmonton! It's so good to be here and we're extremely happy that all of you were able to come. We promise that we'll get through all of you, so let's get started shall we?" Liam handed the mic back and took his seat. Then the girls started coming. It went like usual. We handed their albums down the line and signed them, smiling and having brief conversations. Louis got a condom from one girl, and another girl asked if Larry Stylinson was real. To amuse her I said yes and gave Louis a love bite. _'Well that's going to be all over the internet tomorrow' _I thought. I looked down the line to see if she was close and I saw that she had just reached the table and handed her album to Zayn. Louis kicked me under the table and I kicked him back to tell him that I noticed. At this point I wasn't talking to the girls ahead of her, and I felt a little bad for that, but I couldn't stop looking at her and her friend was quite amusing too actually.

"Carrot girls coming, be careful Lou."

Louis looked at me and then at her and laughed. "I actually find that quite amusing and what she said was very dirty, it made me laugh."

I continued signing and the next time I looked up she was directly in front of me. I noticed out of the corners of my eyes that Louis and Niall were watching to see what would happen.

"Hello again." I said with a smile.

She looked a little shocked. "You remember me?"

"How could I forget the girl who thought it would be disappointing to see me naked." I heard the boys snicker around me and she just blushed.

"Are you still sticking to that statement?" I asked her.

She just gave me a cheeky little smile '_God she's cute.'_

"I'll take that as a yes then, so I'm still going to have to prove you wrong. Can I have your number?"

At this her eyes went wide just for half a second but her friend next to her was gaping.

"I guess that'll be alright. Hand me your phone." she said and held out her hand. I didn't hesitate at all. I took my phone out from my back pocket and handed it to her. After a few seconds she handed it back.

"There you go." Then her and her friend moved down the table and I was grinning. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to look at my phone because the line had backed up from mine and her conversation, so we had to move even faster. I realized that I still didn't know her name, but I'll find out once I look at my contact list. I noticed that other girls had overheard our conversation because they were offering to give me their numbers as well, but I politely declined them.

It was just passed eight when we finished with all the girls. We all said thank you and then headed to the back and I whipped my phone out of my pocket right away.

"Harry, did you get it? Her number?" Liam shouted at me when he walked through the curtain.

"Yes, I've got it."

"WOOHOO!" They all shouted and were pumping their fists in the air.

Louis suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and looked very serious "So when are you going to see her? Going to snog right away? Perhaps have sex with her?"

"Louis I don't even know her name." With that I pushed him away and went through my contacts list waiting to see the name I didn't know, but I didn't' find a name. Instead I found 'Carrot's friend' That made me burst out laughing and I turned the screen around. Niall was the first to read it and started laughing as well.

"I already like her, very cheeky!" Niall then told the rest of the boys what she wrote and started laughing as well.

"Well go on, give her a ring!" Zayn shouted at me.

"Fine, but shut up!"

I tapped her number on the touch screen, held the phone to my ear and walked away from the lads trying to get some privacy. It rang three times and then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carrot's friend is a bit of a weird name. You must've gotten teased loads in school."

She still hadn't caught on to who I was. "Who is this?"

"Harry."

I could hear her breath catch and the she was silent for a moment.

"Harry Styles?" All of a sudden I heard a scream on the other end and I had only one guess.

"Is that carrot?"

"Her name's Charlie." she told me.

"Alright, now I know her name, what's yours?"

"It's Evielle, but everyone calls me Evie."

'_Gorgeous name.'_

"Hmm, Harry and Evie. That sounds good to me."

"It sounds fine, but you don't get to call me that."

"And why not?"

"Because we're not friends and I don't know you."

"Well, alright then Evielle, will you go to lunch with me tomorrow and then we can become friends?" I was expecting a yes right away, but instead I got silence.

"Hello?" Maybe she hung up. I didn't think she had.

"Yes."

"Will you have lunch with me?" I asked again. The boys had gathered around me at this point to hear the answer.

"I don't know, I-" "YOU USELESS TIT!" I heard through the phone. That was obviously Charlie and she was listening in on the conversation. I heard some scratching on the other end and then a new voice came on the phone.

"Hello, Harry? Yeah it's Charlie. Evie is just being a little bit of a handi right now and can't think properly but she will definitely be there. Where and when?"

'_Handi?'_

"Uhh how about one thirty at Remedy café? Does she know where it is?"

"Oh yeah, we go there all the time! How do you know of it?"

"My cousins girlfriend is from here and she said it's really good."

"Well your cousins girlfriend is right." "Charlie give me back my phone!" I heard Evielle say. "Uhh fine, alright Harry I've got to go but Evie wants to talk to you again."

"Nice talking to you Charlie." She seemed like a fun person. Her and Louis would get a long great.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry, she's a bit weird."

"No it's fine, she's actually kind of like Louis they would get along real well." Louis looked at me and I just smiled waiting for Evielle to speak.

"I'll tell her that, it'll make her day... So Remedy tomorrow at one thirty?"

"Yeah, will you come?" I wanted to smack myself for sounding so eager which of course the lads picked up on and laughed, and she realized it too.

"Alright, don't sound so eager. Girls don't like a desperate guy." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I gave the boys a thumbs up and they all high fived.

"Haha funny. I'll see you tomorrow Ms…" I trailed off because I didn't know her last name.

"Saxon. It's Saxon."

"See you tomorrow Ms. Saxon." I said with a smile.

I heard her chuckle into the phone. "See you tomorrow Mr. Styles."


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

I woke up with the biggest shit eating grin ever. My entire morning was actually ridiculous. Charlie had wanted to stay the night but her mom was of course being her usual turd self and didn't let her stay. Part of me wishes Charlie could've stayed so she could help me get ready, but another part was glad she didn't because she didn't need to see me dancing around in my underwear doing my signature arm flailing and screaming the words to "Save you tonight". It was extremely embarrassing actually, but I was going on a date? Hangout? I don't know, but I was going to spend a good part of the day with Harry. Fucking. Styles. '_Hopefully I can censor myself a little... HA! Good one Evie._' I thought.

At about 9:30 when I was eating breakfast the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"YOU FAT TITTY SACK LARD NUGGET POO, ARE YOU DRESSED YET? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? HOLY SHIT ON A TURTLE, IM JEALOUS!" I was holding the phone at arms length and I still heard all of this. That's how loud she was yelling.

"Good morning to you too, Charlie. NO, I am not ready yet, it's only 9:30, and I'm not seeing him till 1:00. I've got time."

Charlie didn't accept this answer at all. "Evie, you dumb bitch. This is Harry Styles. You should have been up at 6:00 getting ready. You have to look the hottest you have ever looked in your entire life."

"Uh lard face, I'm always hot, and anyways yesterday I just did my regular makeup and I didn't even do anything with my hair and I still managed to catch his attention." I had a proud smirk on my face when I said this. Why not? "So today I was just going to maybe play up my eyes a bit more and put some mousse in my hair to hold the curls better. That only takes like fifteen extra minutes." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Lucky bitch. Hardly even try and you get Harry. I put my heart and soul into my outfit and all I get from Louis is a laugh." She whined.

"Charlie, you were a carrot. Louis doesn't get horny for carrots. He just likes to eat them." I said flatly.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, if he got horny for carrots I don't think _I_ could even continue to stalk him. That would suck." I was picturing the pout I knew she would have on her face.

"Haha, okay. I'm gonna go now so I can finish eating and then get in the shower."

"Ohh, shower time huh? Gonna have a little alone time are we? Maybe think of Harry? Treat yourself to a little something? Huh, huh, huh?" Charlie said in her "seductive" voice, that actually just sounded like a pedophile trying to lure children to his van.

"Charlie, shut up. There is no time for that today." I didn't want to discuss "diddling", as she liked to call it, anymore.

"Alright, bye. Text me what you're gonna wear."

Yeah, bye." I hung up and saw that it was 9:46. I pretty much inhaled the rest of my cereal and then tossed the bowl into the sink.

By 10:30 I finished my shower and every single hair on my body was gone... well not all of them. I didn't want to look like a prepubescent girl, now did I? I wrapped my Justin Bieber towel around myself and chuckled a little because his face always landed on my crotch area and it made me chuckle. Mature, I know. I turned the light off in the bathroom and padded down the hall back to my room. Once I got there I whipped off my towel and stood in front of the mirror.

_'Looking pretty good. Ass? Check. Boobs? Check.' _Walking away from the mirror, I grabbed my mousse and shook it spraying a good chunk into my hand. I flipped my head over and ran the mousse throughout it.

"Hair? Check." I said to myself as I flipped my hair back over feeling it smack the middle of my back.

"Now... what to wear?" I spent a good ten minutes standing in front of my closet butt naked trying to figure that out. Since it was July, I settled on a pink strapless sundress that was tight until it got to my waist and then slightly flared out to just above me knees. I paired it up with chestnut coloured cowboy boots that came to mid calf and had about an inch and a half heel on them, and a gold necklace with a bird as the pendant. The dress had pockets so I didn't need to bring a purse which was a bonus.

My hair was dry by the time I finished getting dressed and it looked good, so all I had left was my makeup. It was 11:00 now so I had an hour left which was more than enough time. I grabbed my makeup bag and went back to the bathroom since the light was better there. Opening my bag I grabbed my tweezers and plucked a few stray hairs from my eyebrows.

"Now what the fuck do I do for my makeup?" I asked my makeup skills were pretty limited so I didn't have many options. I ended up going with black liner just on my top lid, mascara, and blush. I left my lips bare because I hated lip gloss. It just felt really goopey. _'And if Harry kisses me, I don't want it getting all over his face.' _I thought before I could even stop myself.

"No Evie, don't do that to yourself. You're lucky to even be hanging out with him. Don't push your luck." I said sternly to my reflection, pointing at it with my blush brush.

Once I was done with my makeup I put it all away and then grabbed my hairspray, flipped my hair back over and sprayed it just to give it a little volume. I flipped my hair back, smoothed out the strays and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Well, I gotta say, I am a fine looking bitch right now." I was thoroughly impressed with myself.

I left the bathroom and went to the hall to get the full effect in the body mirror. I spun from side to side and decided I was officially happy with the result. I ran back to my room and grabbed my iPhone off the bed to see the time. When I clicked the home button it said it was 11:45, but I also noticed I had two texts. I knew one was from Charlie probably telling me to hurry up, but I didn't know who the other one could be from. Unlocking my phone I read Charlie's text first:

"_FAT BITCH, IT IS 11:30. ANSWER THIS TEXT OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!_"

"Well someone's aggressive today." I said to my phone. I quickly replied with a picture of my outfit, which would hopefully hold her over for a little while. Snorting to myself from what Charlie said I tapped the back button and then clicked on the other text from the unknown number and I stopped for a second. It was from Harry.

"_Hope you're excited for our date. I know I am ;) x" _

I was silent for a second, but only a second.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A NUT! IT'S A DATE, HARRY STYLES TEXTED ME, BALLS!... What does the x mean?" I'm guessing it was a kiss, but I'll ask him later to make sure. After freaking out for a good ten seconds I texted him back.

"_I am looking forward to it. I just hope you're ready to have you're mind blown from my beauty :P" _

I threw my phone back on the bed and began to leave to go get a drink, but my phone buzzed telling me I got a new message. Assuming it was Harry I squealed and flopped myself onto my bed, thank God no one was there to see that, but it was only Charlie. I pouted for half a second, but after reading what she said I burst out laughing.

"_HOT DAMN GUUURRRRLLL! YOU'S BE LOOKIN FINE! I bet he is going to fuck you right on the street the second he sees you. Mhmmm, dirty street sex... BEST KIND! I wonder how big his dick is? You know you're going to be telling me that, right? Like _every_ damn detail. Length, girth, hair sitiation. OH LAAAWWWWD YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HIS DICK! IT'S GOING TO BE IN YOUR MOUTH. FUCK ME ON A SADDLE, IM JEALOUS!"_

I should've known she would say something like that, because to be honest, if our roles were reversed I would've said the exact same thing. Well, maybe not exact, but pretty close. Still laughing my ass off I replied.

"_WOW, you never cease to amaze me you amazing lady, you. First of all, thank you, I think I look pretty good too, and second of all I'm gonna go with a no on the fucking me in the street situation as you so kindly put it. And I probably won't ever even see his dick, let alone put it in my mouth or any other part of my body so shut your mouth whale tit :D But on the off chance that I do see it, i'll tell you what it looks like, only because I would want the same from you." _Hoping she would be satisfied with that I hit send, and as soon as I did I got a another text. This time it actually was from Harry. Smiling I opened it.

"_Oh I'm sure I will be, I can't imagine you ever not looking good." _I couldn't help it. I let out a girly little squeal, once again happy that no one was there to hear it. Looking at the time again I saw that it was 12:00 so I grabbed my keys, made sure everything was turned off and headed out the door. I was sitting behind the wheel of my car when I decided to reply to Harry.

"_Thank you. I'm sure you'll look pretty good yourself."_

As I pulled out of the drive way my phone buzzed again telling me I got a text from Charlie so I quickly read the push notification that popped up.

"_Alright, BITCH TIT! You are going to see his dick. I will make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do. I need to know what it looks like. Oh man, what if it's small? Like laughably small? OH MY GOD I WOULD CRY!"_

I just laughed to myself, thinking about what I would say at the next red light. Three minutes later I was stopped at the red light and I got out my phone. I slid the arrow to unlock my phone and typed out my text.

"_Okay Charlie, Harry is not going to have a small dick, I'm sure of it. And why would _you_ cry if it was small? It's not like you're ever going to see it. I'll probably never see it either, so there's no point in talking about his dick anymore." _The light turned green then so I hit the hold button and tossed my phone onto the seat next to me. A few seconds later it buzzed and I wondered what Charlie said this time. She most likely ignored what I said and kept talking about his dick. I couldn't blame her though, I was slightly curious. The next red light came up pretty quickly. I picked up my phone again from the seat, unlocked the screen and read her reply.

"_Evielle, I can assure you that my dick is not small, and if you want to see it all you have to do is ask nicely ;) xx"_

All I can say is that I died. I was completely embarrassed. I hadn't noticed that when I unlocked my phone to answer Charlie, it was my message with Harry that was on the screen. I had sent my text about Harry's dick to Harry. FUCK! I just sent him back the first thing that came to mind, trying to save my ass.

"_Oh my god! I'm sorry. That was meant for Charlie. She's very straight forward and I was just trying to get her off the topic. Sorry. Please don't freak out?"_

The light turned green again, and I was about three minutes away from Remedy. I clicked my hold button to see the time. It was 12:33. I looked back up and I felt my phone buzz again. It was Charlie.

"_Whale tit, why didn't you reply?"_

"_Sorry, I'm just about there so I'll talk to you afterwards." _At least thats what I tried to type but since I was still driving it came out completely wrong. Whatever, she would get it.

I could see Remedy so I switched on my signal and turned into the parking lot. I found a spot to park in right away since Remedy was never an extremely busy place, and I sat there, in my car, staring out of my windshield. _'Did I really just do that? FUCK! He's never going to speak to me. I fucking freaked him out.' _I thought and then let out a sigh. My phone was still in my hand when it buzzed again. Harry texted me back.

"_Oh, I'm sure it was for Charlie ;) Like I said, all you have to do is ask nicely. Can't wait to see you now love, I have a feeling this date is going to be _very _fun_."

Well, at least he didn't freak out. He was actually okay with it! So instead of cowering away I decided that I would be okay with the whole thing too and handle it like it was no big deal. With that, I got out of my car, walked across the parking lot and headed into Remedy with twenty minutes to spare. I was happy about that actually. It would give me time to calm down, and do some internal fangirling before he showed up. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to do either because when I opened the door and walked in he was right there, at the first table, with a grin plastered across his face. Smug bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, back again. Been a little busy, but here's chapter 5. Hope everyone enjoys and please review. I'll love you forever!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Remembering what I said to myself in the car, all I did was smile as I walked towards him. Once I reached the table he got up and gave me hug.

'_Damn, he smells good.'_

"I'm glad you came. I thought the penis fiasco would have embarrassed you too much to be able to show." I almost got chills because I could feel his breath in my ear as he said that.

'_Ew. Evie, are you a thirteen year old girl thinking about Edward Cullen? No, so stop reacting like this ya boob.' _I scolded myself. I didn't know what to say to that at first but then a smile slowly spread across my face. I pulled back from his hug and spoke.

"Me? Why should I be embarrassed? Harry, you should be worried that your date thinks you might have a small penis." I said while looking straight into his eyes. Such green eyes…

'_No, stop it!'_

"You are much naughtier than I thought you would be." I didn't know how to read his tone, so I just asked.

"Is that a problem? Because if it is, whatever this is." I said while flailing my finger in between his chest and mine. "Isn't going to work out so well… Oh, and you really won't like Charlie then." I would actually be extremely surprised if he wasn't okay with my "naughtiness".

"Alright, Evielle. First of all, sit down."

Just then I realized that we were, in fact, still standing. Felling awkward all of a sudden I plopped myself down onto the seat opposite from Harry.

After we both settled into our seats he continued.

"Second of all, what this is?" He repeated my finger flailing with a smile and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Is a date. And third of all, you being naughty is not a problem at all. It's quite fantastic actually. They don't call me the 'cheeky' one of the group just because." He winked at me after that. Actually winked. It made me giggle.

'_Oh God, I just giggled. I fucking giggled.' _I sighed internally.

"You're cute when you do that you know." he said.

I didn't take compliments well so I bypassed it and resorted to something I was more comfortable with.

"So, is it small?" I saw his eyebrows furrow together from confusion so I clarified. "Your…" I froze up a little because it had dawned on me that I was talking to Harry Styles about his penis. So instead of saying my intended word of dick, I ended up doing some more finger flailing. I mentally face palmed myself at that.

Harry noticing that I froze, decided to help me out.

"My what? Oh come on, you can say it. Here I'll help you." At this point he lent forward across the table and spoke in a much softer voice.

"There's the good old classic penis, dick as you said to Charlie, ding-a-ling, which always makes me chuckle. Then there's junk, package, tally-wacker, another funny one, manhood, long john, Johnson, a variety of food related names, and then my personal favourite." He leaned in even further now. "Cock." Then he pulled back, obviously amused with himself and waiting for my reaction. I had to live up to my dirty reputation here. Charlie would be dissappointed if I didn't. So I just acted as if we were discussing our preferences of flowers, or something else equally as innocent.

"Well that's something we have in common. That's my favourite word for it too." I could see that he was impressed. It's not often that you come across a girl who doesn't get at all phased by penis conversations. But the reality of what was happening hit me. I was talking about Harry Styles' penis to Harry Styles. How insane was that. On regular first dates conversations like this would never happen. But classic Evie here could make it happen. It was just completely ridiculous. And that's when I erupted with laughter. But just as quickly as I started laughing I slapped my hand over my mouth because one, to Harry it would seem completely out of no where so he would think I'm weird, and two, I had a very loud and surprisingly low laugh for a girl. It was slightly embarrassing. No, extremely embarrassing.

"Sorry." I blurted out from between my fingers that were still covering my mouth. I didn't trust myself to not do it again.

Harry didn't get what just happened. "What, why? Why are you covering your mouth?" he asked.

"Because of my laugh. It just sorted blurted out and it's super loud. But I couldn't help it. It sort of just dawned on me a few seconds ago that I was talking to you about penis'." I had moved my hands from my mouth at this point, but they were still on my face.

Harry reached out and grabbed my hands pulling them from my face and just held them over top of the table. I just stared at our hands.

'_HOLY SHIT! HE IS HOLDING MY HAND, MY FUCKING HAND IS WHAT HE IS HOLDING!' _

"Evielle?" I heard him say. I looked up from the table and realized this wasn't the first time he tried to get my attention.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I said.

"What got you distracted?" he was genuinely curious.

Looking at his face I thought whether or not I should tell him. _'Well Harry, you holding my hand. It's a little distracting because I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time and I can't believe that this is happening. Girls write about this online! And it's taking everything I have to actually talk to you and have a regular conversation and find out things about you, see what you're actually like instead of just being a loud annoying fan who can't do anything but cry. I hate those.'_

"Really?" he asked.

I had looked out the window to think when he asked me what got me distracted, but now my head whipped right back to stare at him.

"Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?" I was completely mortified. He was still holding my hands so I pulled them back towards myself and stuffed them into my lap.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly thought I was just thinking that." I hung my head down because I embarrassed and I couldn't look at him. I heard him shift his weight and then I felt his finger on my chin pushing it up to look at him. My blue eyes, met his green ones.

"Evielle, don't look away. It's nice to hear that you like me, and it's even better to hear that you actually want to know me and that you don't want to just sit their and fawn over 'Harry Styles'. I have to admit that even though I adore my fans it gets difficult to find a girl who genuinely likes me for me and not because of my name or the group that I'm in. Now I realize that it probably started that way for you, but I hope that it's different now. I do like you Evielle. You're very beautiful." I looked away at this point, but he just pulled my face back to look at his. "You're not vain because you obviously don't take compliments very well, and you're cheeky as hell. I love that!" He finished this mini speech with a smile, but also with a look of hope? What was he hoping for? That I would like him? I guess guys _could_ be just as insecure as girls, even if they were famous, so I thought I'd help him out.

"No, I don't take compliments very well, you're right. But thank you. And yes, my crush on you did just start as a fan thing where I just thought you were extremely hot." Harry smiled at that part. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to talk. "But then, after actually meeting you, even thought it's only been about forty-five minutes, I do like you. I actually thought that this wasn't going to go well. I didn't think that we would have something to talk about, and that I honestly wouldn't be able to do anything but stare at you. I'm extremely glad I was wrong. I am very 'cheeky' as you like to say and you are too. Who else talks about penis on their first date?" Damn, that was a lot to say.

"I'm glad you were wrong too. Alright let's get something to drink and then head out." He got up and held out his hand towards me. I looked at it for half a second still slightly in shock that this was happening, then I grabbed it and he pulled me towards the counter. Harry turned to me then.

"As I've obviously never been here, what do you think I should get?"

"My favourite is the Mango Lassi. It's like a mango smoothie. They're a little expensive though when it comes to drinks." He looked at me funny then. _'What did I say?' _I did a little playback in my mind._  
><em>

"Evielle, I'm sure I can manage the cost." Harry had a smile on his face, but not a bragging smile, he was trying to be modest.

"Oh haha, right." I wanted to smack myself in the head, but I thought he might find that a little weird.

We reached the front of the line then so he turned his head to the employee and asked for two Mango Lassi's. We then stood off to the side and watched our drinks get made in silence. Our conversation was still reeling in my mind and I smiled to myself. _'Wow, I am actually extremely fucking lucky.' _I was not going to be taking this for granted at all.

Two minutes later we got our drinks and then headed out the door into the summer heat. I took a sip of mine and made a little noise of appreciation. Harry was looking at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face." Suddenly I was extremely self conscious.

"No, not at all." I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. He did, on the other hand, lean his head forward and take a sip from my straw.

"Hey, you have your own!" I whined.

Harry winked then. "I know" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him and then I leaned forward and took a sip of his.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then giggled. _'Fuck there's the giggling again.'_

I turned from him and began to walk towards Whyte Ave expecting him to follow behind me but I just heard him yell out my name. Confused I turned around. Harry pointed behind him.

"My car's this way. We're going somewhere else. This" he said while gesturing to Remedy "was just a starting point. Let's go."

A little excited now, I walked over to him and then together we walked towards the parking lot. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I looked down at his arm, then up at his eyes, which were a good few inches above mine. _'Forward, that's nice. I hate when they're to scared to even stand close to you.'_

Harry looked back down at me and smiled.

"You can call me Evie."

His smile grew larger then.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

We reached Harry's car a few seconds later, which was a Ford Flex. I was opening the door when a thought came to me.

"Wait a second, you're not from here, how do you have a car?" I asked

"I rented it love. Didn't really want to take the band's van today."

"Oh, that makes sense… So where are we going?" I was very curious to find out. But he waited until we were actually seated in the car to tell me.

"Well, I've heard many things about your rivervalley and how Edmonton's one of the greenest city's in North America so I thought we'd go to Hawlake Park and walk around."

I was trying not to laugh at that point.

"What park?" I asked. He could tell something was up because I was snickering.

Harry was obviously hesitant now.

"Hawlake?" It was a question.

That's when I almost died from laughter. I was a little more comfortable around him now so I didn't clap my hands over my mouth like I did last time. I just let it all out. I was almost in tears by the time I was done. It's a good thing I wasn't one of those girls who caked on her makeup. Finally, after laughing for a good length of time I wiped my eyes and looked at Harry.

"What's so damn funny about Hawlake?" I didn't want to go through another laughing fit so I placed my left hand on his chest and begged him to stop.

"No, don't make me laugh again."

Harry was about to say something but stopped himself. Instead, he grabbed the hand that was on his chest and then leaned over towards me so his face was barely an inch away from mine and he brushed his nose against mine.

"Then tell me why you're laughing so I don't do it again. Even then I still might, I love your laugh too much." He whispered to me. My voice caught in my throat.

'_Well I'm not fucking laughing now! Holy shit his eyes. Holy shit Harry's face is right in front of mine. HOLY SHIT WHERE DID MY OVARIES GO?'_

My mental freak out lasted about two seconds and then I calmed myself down. I was planning on just answering him and then pulling back, but a brilliant idea came to mind. He assumed that I was going to be absolutely breathless at his recent action, which I was, but my ability to get back at people and shock them was something I took pride in. So instead I moved my mouth towards his ear and told him his mistake.

"It's Hawrelak, not Hawlake." And then I licked his face from jaw line to forehead and sat back up right.

Harry's face was priceless. For about 4 seconds he just stared at me with his eyes wide open and then it was his turn to laugh. His eyes crinkled and his dimples appeared, then he buckled over laughing his ass off. He calmed down a few seconds later and straightened out.

"Evie, you are… I don't even know." Harry said as he shook his head at me and smiled.

'_He has a beautiful smile. Shit, there I go again being a thirteen year old girl. FUN!'_

"What can I say?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Here I am attempting to seduce you, and I thought it worked. But then you lick my face." Remembering that, he took his hand and wiped the spit off, then rubbed his hand on his jeans.

I pretended to be offended. "Harry Edward Styles, how dare you try to seduce me on our first date. I am a classy woman." I huffed and stuck my chin out. I might have actually gotten him to believe me if I didn't crack a smile and start laughing.

Harry began to laugh again too.

"Evielle-" he cut himself off. "What's your middle name?" he asked me.

"I don't have one."

"What? How can you not have a middle name?" he was stunned.

"I don't know ask my mom. I just don't have one."

"Alright well. Evielle No-Middle-Name Saxon, I am sorry to inform you, but classy woman do not speak of penis' on firsts dates, or in general for that fact, so I thought that it would be rather alright to attempt seduction." He said back to me in a mocking tone playing up his English accent which made me chuckle.

I slapped his arm. "Oh, shut up Harry. And for the record, your seduction attempt worked, but for only about two seconds. You'll have to step up your game next time. I'm not one to fall head over heals in a matter of minutes." I informed him with a smile. I was doing a lot of that I noticed. Smiling. But I couldn't help it, he was doing it too.

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to have to use all my best tricks, consult my playbook."

"You will." I looked into his eyes for a minute and he just looked back into mine.

"Alright" I said "We've just been sitting here for ten minutes, let's go. I wanna walk around 'Hawlake' Park. It's a nice day."

Harry stuck his tongue out at me and started the car.

"Shut up Evie" he said as he began to back up out of the parking space.

Ten minutes later we were at Hawrelak park pulling into a spot by the red bridge. It was just forest on the other side with hiking trails and I wanted to take him down one certain trail that led to a dock right on the river that I used to go to with a friend, but hadn't been to in years. I wasn't even sure if it was still there, but we would see. After turning off the car, Harry and I got out and I went around to stand beside him.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and began walking towards the bridge. It was Harry's turn now to follow me. He was caught by surprise and I was dragging him behind for a few seconds but he finally caught up.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

I hadn't realized I was walking so quickly, so I slowed down.

"I'm sorry. There's just a place I want to show you that I haven't been to in a long time and I'm really excited." After I said that I noticed that I actually was extremely excited to go to the dock. I hadn't been there since I was fourteen.

"Well it obviously seems like a special place to you from the look on your face, so I'm excited to go there too."

I had to snort at that. Harry looked at me questioningly.

"It's just that you're incredibly cheesy. Like I've seen all the things on tumblr and YouTube about how you're the 'cheeky' one who loves woman. Now I just see that you're cheesy. It's funny."

He stopped walking and grabbed both my hands so I was facing him.

"When I just find the girl fit and I don't want anything to come from it, I'll be dirty with plenty of innuendos and such. But when I actually like her and make time for her, then yes, I do get a little on the cheesy side." he told me. I couldn't help it I looked away again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. "Look away or talk about something else every time I compliment you."

"It's just awkward. I've had boyfriends before, but they've never said stuff like this to me. All the stuff you say is what you expect the perfect guy in romance novels to say. It's not something you expect an eighteen year old guy to say. I don't know how to react. Mainly because I just find it hard to believe. I mean you could probably have any girl you wanted, ones that are way hotter than me. So I guess I ignore your compliments because I feel that I don't deserve them." _'What the fuck was that? When the hell did I decide to just spill everything I was feeling. I didn't even fucking know I felt this way until just now. _I looked back at his face then and there was a soft expression on it. He let go of my hands only to place his on either side of my face.

"Evie, you're beautiful." I tried to squirm my head away, but Harry wouldn't let me. "No, don't. Listen to me. Alright I'm warning you, this is about to get very cheesy, but I don't know how else to say it. You're beautiful. When I saw you yesterday at the signing standing next to Charlie laughing and smiling I couldn't help but smile myself. Then you looked at me head on and I realized how gorgeous you were. Naturally beautiful. You didn't load on your makeup and you just left your hair down. Without even trying you caught my eye. That's what got me to talk to you. You're not like the other girls who can't have a hair out of place, that have to be perfect at all times. I hate that. I feel like their porcelain dolls or something and I'm scared to touch them, but you, I can play with you." I smacked his side at that. "Let me finish. The reason I find you beautiful is because you aren't perfect. You don't have perfect hair or teeth, you don't have a supermodel body. You're real Evie. That's what I like. Real." He kissed me then. Just a light kiss on the lips. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that people actually said stuff like that. I thought it was just for movies and books. I could hardly focus on the fact that he had kissed me. I was just completely overwhelmed by what he said that a tear slipped from my eye. Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" He looked slightly pained.

"I'm sorry. No ones ever said anything like that to me before. And to hear it coming from you is just surreal. Thank you." Harry smiled and wiped the tear from my eye.

"Alright we better get a move on."

I sniffed and cleared my head. I wanted to get passed this soppy moment. I didn't handle soppy very well.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed his hand once again and we continued to walk. When I felt him squeeze it I squeezed back but didn't say anything. We walked in silence for a little while but when we reached the end of the bridge Harry spoke.

"So tell me about your life."

"That's quite vague Harry, give me a topic."

He contemplated that for a second.

"Alright, you and Charlie. You seem really close and I'm thrilled to meet her tomorrow, so tell me about you guys."

"Okay well-" _'Wait, what?' _"Uhh, tomorrow? Why would you see us tomorrow? Your concerts tomorrow, don't you have to rehearse all day?"

"Well yeah" he said "But I'll see there. I could come pick you up." He offered, his eyes lighting up. 

_'Oh man, I didn't want to burst his bubble.' _I thought._  
><em>

"Uh, Harry. We're not going. Charlie and I. We couldn't get tickets, they sold out in about five minutes. We were too late." I remember the day. We were both extremely disappointed. Actually, I was disappointed, Charlie was absolutely furious. She wouldn't speak to her mom for days because she managed to think it was her moms fault that the concert sold out so quick.

"Well, you're coming now!" He took out his iPhone and tapped the screen a few times. I had no clue what was happening. He placed the phone to his ear, continued walking and then someone picked up on the other end.

"Yeah Paul, it's me. Listen we need to get two tickets right now for the first row, and backstage passes." He paused to listen for the reply. "Oh, come on. There aren't any actual seats on the floor so we can fit two more in." He stopped again to listen to Paul. "YES! Thank you. Alright their names are Charlie and Evie. They'll both be arriving with me. I'm going to leave rehearsal about an hour early to pick them up. Bye, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone then.

"Well that's settled. So I'll be at your hou-" He didn't finish his sentence because I had run right up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oh my God, Charlie is not going to believe this!"

Harry had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're very welcome. I'm very happy that you're coming." he said and then buried his face in my hair.

I chuckled and pulled back from the hug. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it when I noticed my surroundings. We were just about to reach the turn off to the dock. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore so I ran ahead and found the turn. I went left and in a few shorts steps I was looking down at the dock. Moments later I heard Harry run up behind me.

"We're here!" I couldn't contain my joy and I did a little jump that probably made me look like a weirdo, but whatever. I jogged down the steps and ran forward. The dock was in an 'L' shape so I ran all the way down to the corner and then plopped down on the wood looking out to the river. Harry wasn't far behind and in a matter of seconds he was lowering himself down beside me.

"How did you find this place?" he asked while looking around. "It's actually quite pretty."

"I know. Me and my friend came across it by accident when we were thirteen. We had ridden our bikes all the way down here one day and decided to cross the bridge. We just kept walking until we found it. We were here at least once a week. It would have been more if it was closer. Anyways, we were here all the time and vowed to come here every summer. That didn't work out though. The next summer we only went there a few times and now it's four years later and this is my first time back." I sighed remembering that first summer. We would just pack a lunch, some books, change of clothes, and spend the entire day here. I don't know why we stopped coming, we just did and that made me sad. Harry grabbed my hand to get my attention. I smiled at him, but it was only half hearted.

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we both made new friends and just had other things to do. I've come across the bridge plenty of times with my mom, but I never took her down here. It didn't feel right. I felt that it was a place for kids. A place to just do nothing and worry about nothing, and adults weren't like that. I had even tacked a sign to one of the trees once that said 'No Adults Allowed.' I'm just glad to be back, and I'm glad you're with me." I finished. I squeezed his hand and then looked back out at the water.

'_What am I doing? This is a first date.. FIRST! And I'm already telling him about these extremely private things that I hardly share with anyone. Charlie's the only other person that knows about this place, but even she doesn't know where exactly it is.' _I looked at Harry again and I caught his eye. _'I can just be myself around this boy.' _I laid down on the dock then and he followed. Both of us just looking up at the cloudless sky. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry turn his head to look at me so I turned mine

"So tell me about you and Charlie."

"Man, I don't even know where to start with her. She's the most incredible friend I've ever had. We met in fifth grade and stayed friends all the way through till grade twelve, but we didn't really become inseparable until grade eleven. She's one of the dirtiest, most ridiculous people I know, and I honestly have no clue what I would do without her. I mean who else wears an extremely elaborate carrot costume to meet their celebrity crush? She makes me almost pee my pants from laughter every time I'm with her. We used to actually run around this one department store playing hide and seek, but then they got made at us and now we're watched every time we go in. We go for slurpee and candy runs where you stick the candy into the slurpee every summer because there's a 7-11 about four minutes from her house, and then we sit in the alley behind it and have life talks. It's where we've told each other a lot of big things." Telling Harry about all this made me relive those moments and I found myself reliving other memories and laughing quietly to myself.

"When we first found out about One Direction, we were completely obsessed with you guys. In an embarrassing way. We watched all the video diaries and all the interviews. We took a liking to you and Louis right away because we thought that we were the female versions of you. For a while we actually called each other Harry and Louis." I raised my hands to cover my face because I had yet again, let him onto my fangirling tendencies when it came to his band.

"Evie, stop covering your face. I like it when you tell me about these little parts in your life. Since you've seen so many interviews of me and the lads you probably know that I think if the girl I date is a fan of us, then it's just a bonus. I think it's funny and cute when you tell me this stuff, and from what I've seen from Charlie, she is very much like Louis." he said

I lifted my hands from my face and placed them on my stomach. The sun felt good on my skin.

"I just can't shut up around and I keep blurting out these things about myself that are weird and keep thinking that you'll freak out and think I'm just some crazy fan, but you're still here. I guess I'll just have to try harded."

Catching on to my joke Harry began to stand.

"Well then, if I'm so terrible I'll just be on my way." I turned and grabbed his ankle to stop him from going further.

"Oh don't be an idiot, you know I was joking." I said calmly, but internally I actually panicked slightly. _'Calm down you turd. He's just a boy.'_ I scolded myself.

Harry came back to lay down beside me and then he asked me about my parents.

"My parents got divorced when I was seven. I moved in with my mom and saw my dad on weekends but I haven't spoken or heard from my dad in over two years. He was just an out right dick and I couldn't handle his attitude and the way he treated me and my mom at all. We had an awful relationship. You hear of kids fighting with their parents, but when me and my dad fought it became intense. I would hit him and he would shove me around. It sucked. So I decided that I didn't need his shit anymore and I never went back. He's my dad so I still send him an email on his birthday and Christmas, but I just can't be around him."

Harry looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about something like this."

I shooed it off. "Nah, it's honestly no big deal. I've accepted that my dad isn't in my life anymore. I moved on."

He nodded. "And what about your mom?" he asked apprehensively.

"I love my mom. She can be really strict sometimes, but she's usually pretty alright. I actually can't wait to see her again." At that point my eyes went wide. I hadn't planned on telling him this so soon, but it was bound to come up, and better now than later. It's not like he would actually be disappointed anyways because where I was going was unbelievably ironic and it worked out perfectly that I just wanted to laugh. But I decided to drag him on for a little while.

He asked the question I knew was about to come. "Oh, where is your mum?"

I sat up and looked out at the river again. Harry sat up as well and turned his body to face mine.

"She left about a month ago for work. I don't know what she does. Some corporate stuff where she's in an office all day. But yeah, the only reason I'm still here is so I can make sure that all the last minute things like bank accounts and stuff like that is tied up. She would've stayed here longer and done it herself, but she had to leave right away. She was actually extremely relieved that I had just turned eighteen, so I could handle all this legal stuff. Anyways, I'm leaving Edmonton in a week to go live her."

Harry frowned. "And where does she live?"

That's when I smiled. It was just.. I don't even know. When I first found out I was leaving I cried because I didn't want to leave Charlie, but then we made plans for her to come with me and stay for the rest of the summer and half way through September. I was still upset but not as bad. Now, I wasn't even close to upset, far from it actually.

Harry was confused at my expression so I told him.

"London."

His face went from a frown to disbelief.

"You're shitting me right now, yeah?"

"I swear I'm not. Next Thursday I'm leaving for London and I won't be coming back. At first I hated it. I didn't want to leave. I called Charlie over and we cried for hours because we wouldn't see each other in a long time. But then her parents bought her a ticket to London and she's going to be staying with me and my mom till mid September. I know it's hard to believe and now it's actually quite ironic seeing as who I'm with. But yeah, I'm moving to London. I hope that's not a problem for you." I said with a smile on my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**HPOV**

I was completely gob smacked.

"Wha- Wait, uhh, what? You're one hundred percent serious right now?"

All she did was nod. How the hell was that possible? It can't possibly work out that perfectly. I was actually extremely worried about what would happen after this. Me and the lads were only going to be in Edmonton for a week. Liam had actually asked me if this was a good idea. To go on a date with Evie because she lived here and we obviously didn't. He asked what I planned on doing at the end of the week. I honestly had no answer for him at all and it was a thought I had on my mind since I left the hotel to come and meet Evie. Turns out I apparently don't have to worry about that. It was still incredibly ridiculous and hard to believe.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I needed proof. "I don't believe you." I stated.

"What?" Evie looked shocked. "You don't believe me?" she began to open her mouth to say something but then she shut it, opened it a few seconds later and said something else.

"I guess that's fair. It is sort of unbelievable." She began to stand and I rested my hand on her ankle looking up at her while squinting my eyes because the sun was insanely bright.

"Where are you going?" I felt my face pout slightly _'Shit, what is that? Why am I so damn giddy around her?'_

Evie pulled her iPhone out from the pocket of her dressed and clicked the hold button.

"It's just about five so we should get a move on. Plus I thought you'd might like some proof that I actually am moving to London." she explained.

'_FIVE?'_

"What? Seriously?" I asked as I stood. I reached for her phone because it was already out to look at the time for myself and I had my fingers around her phone when suddenly she pulled it back.

"NO! Use your own." her voice became extremely high pitched at that.

What the hell was on her phone that I couldn't see?

"Why can't I use yours? You've made me extremely curious you know. I want to see it." I reached for it again and she ran away back towards the forest with a little squeal.

"Evie! Come back." I yelled after her.

"No, you'll just take my phone!" she yelled over her shoulder. She finally stopped and turned around to look at me when she hit the end of the dock. That's when I began to walk towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're leaving, remember?" I explained.

"Oh, yeah."

I continued walking towards her when I was sure she wouldn't run again, but she did stick her hand holding the phone into her pocket.

'_That's okay. I'll get it soon enough' _I thought.

When I reached Evie, I grabbed her free hand and we began to walk back towards the bridge. I decided to distract her.

"So love, what are you going to show me as proof?" I was looking straight ahead but from the corner of my eye I saw her smile when I said 'love'.

"I'm taking you home." she said.

I turned to her and widened my eyes. "And you said I was trying to seduce _you_! Hmm, very naughty! Very naughty indeed." I said while waggling my eyebrows.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You huge perv. That is not what I meant at all. I'm taking you there so you can see how it's all packed up. Stuff like that."

I wasn't paying attention. "Do I get to see your room?"

She stopped at that putting me a few steps ahead of her and after a few seconds she spoke "If you're good."

'_That. That right there is why I fancied her. Most girls would say I'm being rude or at best laugh. Not Evie, she just fired them right back.'_

"I'll be sure to stay on my absolute best behaviour then." I said turning forwards again and began walking. After a few steps I felt a sharp sting on my bum.

She was still slightly behind me so I turned to her and all I saw was her with her hands together behind her back and a huge grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Did you just spank me? I thought we were supposed to be good?"

"No, you misunderstood. I said that _you_ had to be good. Nothing was said about me." I saw her eyes twinkle. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't like that. Here you are abusing me and I can't do anything to protect my flawless body."

She balked at that.

"Alright there Harry, I am not abusing you, I gave your ass a light pat. And flawless? I don't think four nipples is flawless." She did her finger flailing at my chest. I smiled and then a brilliant idea came to my head. She would say I'm misbehaving but it would be completely worth it because I would be able to get her phone. Well, I should be able to. If she's as attracted to me as I hope she is.

'_Well. We'll figure that out soon enough.' _I told myself. She hadn't yet moved from her spot and she still had a look of smugness on her face from what I can only assume was the nipple comment, so I began to walk towards her and her face relaxed slightly. I could see she was about to say something but I had moved quickly and what stopped her from speaking was the fact that I had grabbed her hand and put it under my white v-neck directly over my peck.

She was staring at her hand under my shirt.

"Evie?" No answer. _"I guess she does quite fancy me then.'_

I took the opportunity to reach into her pocket and grab her iPhone. It was a good think she was wearing a dress and not skinny jeans, otherwise there was no way I could dig in her pocket without her noticing. Once I had her phone I stuffed it into my empty back pocket and tried to speak to her again.

"Evie?" I asked again, this time lifting her chin so I could look into her eyes. It worked. Her eyes, which were a ridiculous mixture of blue and green, met mine. She realized then that she had zoned out and her cheeks turned red.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just wanted to prove I don't have four nipples." I then moved my hand, which was still on top hers under my shirt, from one nipple to the other and then around the rest of my chest and stomach so she could feel that it was smooth skin.

"See? Just two nipples like everyone else." I reassured her as I let go of her hand.

Evie nodded but didn't move hers.

I cleared my throat. "Are we going or did you just want to stand here?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

She pulled her hand out from my shirt and began walking away at a frantic pace. I had to take a few large strides to catch up with her.

"You don't get to come into my room anymore." she said.

That's when I pulled her phone out from my pocket.

"I guess it doesn't matter then that I have this." I told her.

Evie turned her face and saw that I was holding her phone in my hand. She gasped and patted her pockets.

"When did you take that?" she screamed while running back towards me. I reacted quickly and held the phone above my head. I was quite a bit taller than her so even though she began jumping for it, she still couldn't reach.

"When you were salivating over my body." I said with a huge smirk.

"Shut up Harry, it was just unexpected!' she said. "Now give me phone back." She stopped jumping and held out her hand. I began to lower my arm and was about to place it back in hers when I pulled it back and clicked the hold button to be greeted with a picture of myself wearing my Ramones shirt and black wayfarers.

'_That's what she was hiding.'_

"My my Evie, who is this handsome lad?" I asked.

She was standing there beat red with her mouth hanging open.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" she whined.

I just giggled. _'Hmmm, I wonder?' _I placed my thumb on the arrow to unlock the phone and was met with another picture of myself this time in black and white and I was wearing the exact same shirt I was wearing right now. I turned Evie's phone towards her.

"Fun fact. That shirt, is this shirt." I said pointing my finger from her phone to myself. Evie obviously hadn't noticed that I unlocked her phone because she turned red yet again and then moved her hands to cover her face. I walked up to her then.

"Evie, stop it. I think it's quite cute. Here." I said handing her her phone back. She moved her hands from her face and took her phone placing it back in her pocket. That's when I pulled out mine and went to the camera. Noticing that my phone was now pointing towards her she asked what I was doing.

"You have pictures of me, so I thought it was only fair if I had pictures of you." I explained.

"Actually? You're kidding right? Why would you want pictures of me?" she was genuinely baffled.

"Because I think you're hot." I said without even thinking about it.

Her mouth fell open.

"What? I'm your background because you think I'm hot. You said that, that I'm hot. I think you're hot too so come on, smile for me." I waved my arm to hurry her along. But of course being Evie, she always surprised me. Instead of smiling, she made the ugliest face she could. I laughed and snapped a picture.

"There, how hot am I now?" she asked obviously satisfied with herself.

"Extremely." I said and winked.

She made another face and I took a picture again.

"That's it, now turn this way." I said pretending to be a photographer. Evie caught on right away and complied and after the first few pictures she really got into it and started to smile and strike poses. She even went and got a few twigs and things to pose with. After about five minutes of this she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I want some pictures with you in them" she said.

I smiled and walked towards her turning the front camera on and making sure I got both our faces in the frame. We took a good amount of silly shots and them some nice ones. My finger was hovering over the button to take another picture when she kissed my cheek. I smiled really big then. Eyes scrunched and dimples showing and snapped the picture. The next picture I kissed her cheek. Another five minutes had gone by and I now had about fifty pictures of Evie and aout 20 of us both. Right away I set the one of her kissing my cheek as my lock screen wallpaper and the one of me kissing hers as my home screen. I showed her them both.

"There." she looked at my phone screen and smiled. I turned the phone back to myself and saw it was 5:45.

"Okay let's go now."

Evie nodded. "Okay. Oh, and I expect you to be sending me those pictures." She grabbed my hand at that and I squeezed it. We then walked the rest of the way back to my car in silence mostly looking at the forest around us but occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. And I was happy to find that it wasn't weird or awkward to just be quiet. It was nice.

After about ten minutes we reached the car. She let go of my hand to go to the passengers side and both of us settled in. I started the car and rolled the windows down.

"Alright, where to?" I asked her.

"Well, first we have to go back to Remedy to get my car and then you can follow me back to my place. Sound good?"

I nodded my head and pulled out of the parking space. When we were almost out of the park gates Evie reached for the stereo.

"Is this okay?" she asked pointing at it. "If I put some music on?"

"Yeah of course." She turned on the radio and began flipping through stations. I grabbed her free hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Oh, I like this song." She said stopping on a station and we heard the last verse to Katy Perry's Part of Me.

When the song finished the radio host came back on.

"_Alright! That was Katy Perry with Part of Me and now we're going to move onto a song that's super big right now. It's by a British boy band that I'm sure you've all heard of."_

At that point Evie looked at me and began laughing.

"NO WAY!" she yelled.

"_You guessed it! This is One Direction with What Makes You Beautiful!"_

"You can change the station if you want." I told her.

"Are you kidding me? I love these guys! That Harry is quite something." she winked.

The music started then and a few seconds later Liam's voice came in.

'_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or." _Liam did really have an amazing voice. I didn't get to hear it again though because Evie's voice drowned out his for the next line.

"Don't need makeup, to cover up, being the way that you are is eno-o-ough!" she was singing as loud as she could without it becoming a scream. I looked at her then. I hadn't noticed how into she got. It really put a smile on my face that she genuinely enjoyed our music this much. I heard my voice come in then and saw her look at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I am in the car with The Harry Styles. I thought I would be getting somewhat of a private showing."

I had to laugh. "You want me to sing? Right now?"

"Well only when it's your parts of course."

"Haha, alright. I can do that for you." I told her. The chorus was over now so I waited until my next part.

Evie, of course, continued to sing and I had trouble keeping my eye on the road. I just wanted to watch her. Finally my part came again. She stopped singing then and turned so she was facing me. I glanced at her quickly before I began to sing.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but yo-ou." I sang. Then both her and I sang through the chorus. I couldn't help but think of her as I sang it. We reached a red light then which was perfect because my solo was just about to start. Evie was singing along with the 'Na's' and doing the clapping and just before my solo started I turned the volume on the radio down so it was just background noise and then I looked at Evie and began to sing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know… you don't know you're beautiful!" I leaned over, kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned the radio back up and started to sing the chorus again. I was singing it by myself now because Evie was completely silent and looking out the window, but I could see her cheek was turned up in a smile. The light turned green then and I stepped on the gas.

Five minutes later we were back in the parking lot of Remedy and she unbuckled her seat and got out of the car. I unbuckled mine and as I was standing up Evie slammed into me wrapping her arms around my neck and crushing her lips to mine. I definitely did not object and I wrapped my arms around her waist, held her tight against me and we ended up snogging for a little while. I heard someone yell at us to get a room and that's when Evie pulled back. I didn't let her go far though. That kiss was amazing. I rested my forehead to hers, our mouths just inches from each other.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on love?"

She shifted her eyes away. "Sorry, it's just that no ones ever done anything like that for me before. It was really romantic and…"

"And what?" I was curious now.

"Don't make me say it. It's embarrassing." she complained.

"And you and Charlie calling each other Harry and Louis isn't?" I teased her.

"Fine," she pouted. I really wanted to bite that lip but I wanted to hear what she had to say more. She looked into my eyes and sighed.

"And it was really sexy because you're voice was all raspy and stuff and I got tingly feelings and this really big urge to kiss you, so I did." she rushed all this out so quickly I almost didn't catch it. One part did catch my interest though.

"Tingly feelings? What kind of tingly feelings?" I knew very well what kind but I wanted her to say it.

"Damn you Harry, you know exactly what kind. When you have a hot guy singing for you, and singing good it sort of takes effect on your lady parts." She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I just pulled her tighter to myself and chuckled before I kissed her again. It didn't turn into a snog again sadly, but we would be doing that again soon enough.

"Okay, lets go to your house." My voice was a little shaky. I hoped she wouldn't notice too much but of course she did.

"Calm down Styles. It was just a kiss." she smiled and walked back to her car and smiled a big tooth grin before she got in.

I sat back in my seat and started the engine.

"It was one hell of a kiss." I said to myself as I waited for her to pull out of the parking lot so I could follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy with work and I've been painting bedrooms all of last week. But I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow since I'll be home all day. Hope you like it and please don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

_'Holy Shit. I just made out with him in the parking lot. I never do shit like that. PDA is disgusting!'_ I thought to myself while shaking my head as I was pulling out onto the road.

I figured since we had about 20 minutes until we would reach my house I would give Charlie a call and update her on what was happening. She was most likely waiting by the phone anyways. I felt around my dress for about 15 seconds until I finally found my pocket and dug my hand in to pull out my iPhone. A few taps later and the phone was pressed against my ear waiting to be picked up, and as expected Charlie picked up right after the first ring.

"ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU HOBO! Tell me everything. Did you hold hands, kiss, fuck, snuggle? What? You do not understand how difficult it was for me to sit here on my lazy bitch ass while my best friend is frolicking around with Harry mother fucking Styles. Most difficult thing I've ever done. Okay, why haven't you said anything yet?" All of this stumbled out of her mouth in the matter of about two seconds.

"I was waiting for you to finish talking. What do you mean it's about fucking time? I'm not going to call you in the middle of my date you dumbass. And yes we held hands, and kissed." At that Charlie screeched and began firing off more questions but I interrupted her.

"BRO! I do not have time to tell you every little detail right now. I'm driving home right now to show Harry the house and we're about ten minutes away."

"What the fuck you bringing him here for Evie, the place looks like shit with all the boxes lying around." she sounded confused.

"I know. That's the point. He doesn't believe me about moving to London, which is perfectly understandable. I wouldn't believe it either. But yeah, I'm taking him there now to show him the place." I explained. I pulled up to a red light then and look through my rearview mirror to see Harry behind me strumming his fingers on the wheel and mouthing along to a song.

"You told him already? Well shit. That means I gotta leave. And why are you talking to me then if your date isn't over?"I looked back out the windshield then and sighed.

"You fat tit, why the hell are you at my house all the damn time? Go back to yours! And Harry's in his car following me."

"I'm at your house you ass crust because I wanted to be here when you got back so we could talk about your date. But I'm not gonna be that fat loser that hangs out with you while you're on your date, so don't worry I'll be gone before you get here, but call me as soon as he's gone. By the way, this date of yours... IT'S FUCKING LONG! It's almost six. You've been gone for five hours and your still not done? Jesus fucking Christ woman!"

I laughed. "Sorry, I'm just having a really good time. He's just a really fun guy and ridiculously hot."

"Amen, sista." Charlie said.

"Haha yeah. I'll call you to come over as soon as he leaves but I should go now."

"Kay, do not fucking forget to call. I don't care if it's two in the morning when he leaves, call me! Bye"

"Charlie, he's leaving way before then you lard ass. Bye." I heard her laugh and then the call was disconnected.

We were about five minutes from my house now, and I started to get really jumpy. Harry was going to be in _my_ house. _'This should be fun.'_ I thought while sifting through some mental images. _'No, you're not doing those things, its your first date you horny ass perv.'_ I scolded myself. No way was I going to be doing anything that involved the removal of any clothing tonight. I have morals... well, some.

I reached the last turn then and looked in my rearview mirror as I flicked my left signal on. Harry was still there, right behind me. That was good, it would've sucked if I lost him.

My house was in view now so I began to slow down and then finally pulled up in front of it coming to a stop. I turned off the engine and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Alright." I said to myself. "Let's go." And with that I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. Harry came up right behind me as I was about to shut the door and he shut it for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem love. So this is your home?" He asked while pointing at the house in front of us.

"Yup, let's go." I said and tugged on his hand.

My house wasn't anything special. It was just a regular two story house. White siding with green shutters. It wasn't ridiculously big, but it wasn't small either. There was a rose bed in front because they were my moms favourite flowers as well as mine. I had asked her if we could plant some at our house in London and her face had lit up.

We reached the door and I quickly punched in the code. Once it unlocked we walked in hand in hand and then I groaned. The first thing you saw when you entered my house was the living room. So the first thing I saw when we walked in was the mess that Charlie had left behind.

"Giant ass sack of tits. I hope she gets stabbed in the eye." I said as I kicked off my boots and walked over to the coffee table that had various chip bags and twizzlers on it. All open.

"I don't understand why this girl isn't 400 pounds. She eats this shit all the time. Giant asshole." I muttered to myself.

I heard Harry walk up beside me.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, it's just Charlie and her fat ass. I'll just leave it. She's coming over later so she can clean it then." I said.

"Alright. I have to say that you have some of the best names for each other. Rather creative." he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that. She's rubbed off on me and I don't really have a filter on what I say anymore." I looked around then and smoothed my hands down my dress. "Well this is my house, and as you can see, everything's packed and ready to go."

Harry looked around nodding. "So it is. I guess you really are moving then. But how do I know that it's London you're moving to?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

For his answer I turned and left the room walking into the office which was down a hallway and I emerged a few seconds later with a plane ticket that I held directly in front of his face. He studied it for a minute and then his eyes lit up.

"Well then. I'll guess I'll have to show you around. I love London."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said with a wink.

"Cheeky one you are winking at me like that."

I shrugged. "What can I say? Anyways, let's not just stand here like idiots. I've got to show you around." I grabbed his hand again then. It was becoming a lot easier to do that. I wasn't hesitant anymore and I was much more myself, now that I wasn't completely star struck.

"Right, to the bedroom!" Harry yelled lifting his free arm in the air.

"No, you misbehaved remember? You don't get to see it."

"Oh we'll just see about that." He smirked.

"Hmm, cocky much?" I scoffed.

"No, just confident. Now show me your house."

So I proceeded then to take him through all the rooms. There wasn't much to show because everything was packed up, but I enjoyed doing it anyways. First I showed him the kitchen, then I walked down the hall and showed him the office and bathroom. Next I led him up the stairs and showed him my mom's room, her craft room, and then the second bathroom. Finally, we got to my bedroom door.

"And this is my room. Alright, tours done. You can go now." I said smiling.

"I'm not leaving until I get behind that door."

"Oh it's really nothing special, just a bed, desk, green walls, some posters, and a bunch of thongs and bras lying around." I thought I'd casually slip that in there for fun.

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure that they're in top condition. Us Londoners hate old and ugly bras and such."

I was just nodding along, listening to his bullshit.

"Oh really?" I asked. "I guess I'll just have to take my chances then."

Harry lifted his finger then and shook it. "No, I will not allow it. I'm sorry but I must go in."

He moved forward then and I pressed myself against the door. He paused and looked at me, narrowing his eyes after a few seconds.

"What? What are you-" I couldn't finished my sentence because he started to tickle me.

"NO! Stop. PLEASE!" I begged.

"I'll stop Evie if you let me in. It's that simple." he reasoned.

"Uh fine! Just stop."

Harry immediately pulled his hands away and waited for me to open the door.

"You do not play fair Mr. Styles" I told him. "I'll get you back for that."

"Oh, I'll be waiting Ms. Saxon." he winked.

I huffed then and rolled my eyes. "You dirty boy."

"What can I say?" I smiled realizing that he was repeating my words back to me.

I turned around then to open my door, and when it was about half way open I slammed it back shut.

"Uhh. are we going in or not?" Harry was confused.

"Uhhhm," I didn't know what to say. I totally forgot that I had a One Direction poster, plus a Harry poster on my wall. I could go in and take them down first. Yeah, that's what I would do. "Yeah, just give me a second." I said as I turned the knob and slipped into my room. I quickly ran to the posters and started to pick the tape off because I didn't want to rip them. I still wanted to be able to put them back up later. I had just gotten the poster of all five of them down when I heard the door open and then saw Harry walk in. I screamed, dropped the poster I was holding and ran to cover up the one of his face.

Harry looked around before he said anything.

"Well, you lied. There are no thongs and bras lying about, but I do see a picture of quite a handsome lad right behind you. Why don't you move so I can get a better look at him." Harry had a shit eating grin on his face. Well, he could shove that face in a toilet, he looked so smug.

"No need to look so smug, you know I've had a crush on you for a while." I said as I stepped away from the poster. I decided to not be embarrassed by my fangirling this time.

"I know, it just makes me happy that's all. It's quite a good picture of me as well, but nothing compared to the real thing." He said with a laugh.

I laughed too. "No, no it's not." I agreed as I walked over to the bed. I sat on it then and got comfortable before I patted the spot next to me.

Harry walked over then and sat down. The right side of his body and the left side of mine pressed up right next to each other. I started to feel the tingles in my nether regions.

_'Awe fuck.'_ I needed to stay very controlled now or I was going to end up jumping him like a fucking horse.

I cleared my throat. "Well this is my room." I said and waved my right arm around. I couldn't look at him. It would be too much. The fact that Harry was in my house was one thing, but he was in my room, on my bed, and if I looked at him I'd lose it.

"It's really very nice." He said and rested his hand on my bare knee.

_'OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY? If his hand goes any higher I'm done.'_

"Evie." "Yeah?" I asked. "Look at me."

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again I turned my head and looked at him... then I died from laughter. He had crossed his eyes, scrunched up his face and made this hilarious shape with his mouth that I can't even describe.I rolled over on my bed and was laughing into my blanket. He began to laugh too.

"Harry you turd!" I yelled between laughs. "I thought you were gonna have this smoldering sexy look or something and then I get that."

He gasped. "Excuse me, but do you mean to tell me that that was not sexy? I was really trying there."

I kicked his thigh with my barefoot. "Oh, I'm sorry you're right. That face was the epitome of sex." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why thank you, I worked very hard to perfect that face."

"Well, its payed off." I told him.

I was still lying down chuckling to myself. I felt the mattress sink next to me and I looked to my left to see Harry lying on his side propped up on his elbow. I smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"Hi." I said. I had nothing else to say.

"Hello." he replied.

We just looked at each other for a moment and then he leaned in.

_'Oh Lord this is is. Jesus take the wheel.'_ I thought right before I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch mine. I knew this wasn't going to be an innocent kiss. There was no one and nothing around to stop us. I just hoped I'd be able to stop him before anything happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, don't kill me for that ending. Anyways hope you liked it and I'll try to update asap. Please review? It would mean a lot to me!<strong>


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, but I won't be able to update for a little while. I've been busy this past week with work and school and I won't be able to write in the near future because embarrassingly enough, I've been grounded. I'll try to sneak on or write a chapter at my friends house, but no guarantee. But, if you review I will definitely try harder :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it was super difficult finding time. This chapter isn't as long as my others, but I still hope you enjoy and I will try my hardest to not have such a huge gap between this chapter and next. I don't want to be that author that takes months to update :(**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

When Harry's lips touched mine the kiss started off hesitant. It was almost as if he was asking my permission to continue because he knew that there was nothing to stop us. So to answer him I wrapped my hands around the back off his neck tugging on a few curls and pulling his face closer to mine. Harry got the hint right away and started to really kiss me. After a few seconds I felt his body press down against mine and his arms wrap around my back. I was going completely insane. Harry was a fucking fabulous kisser. I hoped that I was doing alright, and you know, not behaving like a fish out of water. But he seemed to really enjoy what was happening so I shrugged the thought off at the moment. Harry's arms slowly moved down my back and paused just above my ass giving me time to refuse him if I wanted, but I didn't. He slid his hands onto my ass and I lost it. I wrapped my legs around him and when he groaned I stuck my tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth immediately and when I felt his tongue against mine I died. I was actually making out with Harry Styles. It was the happiest moment of my entire life. Speaking of being happy...

'_No, vagina, you will calm down now! Sex is not happening okay. Cool it!' _I thought because I started to get those tingly feelings in my downstairs mixup and I knew they wouldn't go away unless I stopped what was happening. So with a sigh I pulled back from Harry, only to have him start to kiss down my jaw and squeeze my ass.

'_Oh fuck me backwards and call Suzie! Maybe I can just go on for a few more minutes... No, no, you can't... But it's so nice!... Stop being a horny pervert! You are not having sex because you know if you don't stop now then that's where it's gonna lead and you don't want him to think you're a whore, do you?...' _ Sometimes I really hated my conscious.

"Harry" I breathed and was startled by how out of breath and well... horny I sounded.

"Mhmm" he moaned.

"Stop, please." I didn't sound very convincing so he he just continued to kiss down my collarbone. That's when I unwrapped my legs from around him and pulled his head back by the curls I was holding onto.

"Oi! That hurt you know." Harry stated, but when he looked at me his pupils were still dilated and he looked very, well, ready to go.

"Well I said stop and you didn't." I explained with a small smile on my lips.

"Oh, sorry love. I heard you speak but I wasn't really paying attention. I was a bit distracted... Why'd you want me stop? Are my snogging skills not up to par?" he asked with a small chuckle, but I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was a little worried.

"No, not at all. Complete opposite actually. Uhh, you were really good and I was starting to uhh, feel... you know!" I said with a weird flick of my hand and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Harry obviously knew what I meant but of course being the dirty guy that he is, he needed confirmation. But I would not give up so easily.

"No, I don't know. What exactly were you starting to feel?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Harry, don't be an ass!" At that, because he was still holding mine, he squeezed it again and made me gasp causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Evie, I honestly don't know what you could possibly mean. What were you beginning to feel?" And I knew at that point that he wouldn't stop unless I told him directly so I sucked air in through my teeth and told him.

"Horny okay? You kissing and touching me made me begin to feel horny and I knew that if I didn't stop that I'd end up having sex with you right here" I emphasized this by pointing at my bed "and I don't want to do that because then you'd think I'm really easy or something!" I finished all this with a huff and turned my head from him to look at the wall. Not even two seconds later he grabbed my chin and softly pulled my face back towards his. His expression was serious now.

"Evie, I don't think you're easy and I wouldn't even if we did just have sex. Contrary to popular belief when I take a girl on a first date I don't usually end up snogging her brains out on her bed let alone having sex with her. I just think you're amazing and fit as hell" he leaned his head forward then and whispered in my ear "plus you made me really fucking horny as well." When he said that he pushed his groin into mine seeing as he was still lying on top of me and I could feel exactly how he felt. My eyes widened and I gasped a little

'_HOLY SHIT! VAGINA OVERDRIVE! GET OUT NOW! I REPEAT, GET OUT NOW!' _I screamed at myself.

I smacked his arm and laughed while beginning to pull myself out from underneath him. He helped me by getting off and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and Harry pulled me up and and wrapped me into a hug. I quickly wrapped my arms around him as well.

He buried his nose into my hair and breathed in before he pulled his head back to look at my face and spoke. "Well that was incredibly fun and the longest date I've probably ever been on, but I can tell you it was worth every minute. But seeing as it's almost seven I should probably head back now. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you and Charlie up for the concert at five, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah thats perfect. And I had an amazing time too. Definitely my best first date ever." I said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and quickly gave me a peck on the lips. When he pulled back from the kiss he did his signature hair shake and I almost died all over again. It probably showed on my face how much it affected me because when he looked back up he grinned. That's embarrassing.

"Uhh, alright, let me walk you to the door." I said quickly and grabbed onto his hand puling him out of my room and down the stairs.

When we got there he turned to me, pecked me on the cheek, and pulled me into another hug.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I just couldn't hide how happy I was that I was gonna see him again and go to the concert with my best friend.

Harry let go then, and opened the door and I watched him walk to his car. Once he was in the seat and pulling out from my drive I waved goodbye. Quickly I closed the door and began to fangirl my little heart out.

"HOLY SHIT ON A RACCOON! THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! MY LORD! JESUS! YUUSSSSS!" I then started to do a little happy dance.

After about five minutes of that I remembered I had to call Charlie. Digging my phone from my pocket I walked into the kitchen and opened my fridge to find food realizing I hadn't actually eaten anything since breakfast. I had my phone pressed to my ear listening to the ring as I was staring into the fridge when she picked up.

"Well, well, well. It's about fucking time. That date was about 56 hours long, and I was just sitting here on my ass watching True Blood and trying to get fulfillment from watching Alexander Skarsgard and all his naked vampire glory while my best friend is on a date with the most famous teenager in the world. You know how much that sucks? Anyways, did you fuck? What happened? No, wait. I'm coming over. Tell me then." then all I heard was the dial tone.

"Alright then." I set my phone on the counter and set to making myself a sandwich.

* * *

><p>I was just about to pop the last bite into my mouth when my front door slammed open.<p>

"Every. Little. Detail. Now."

"Close the door first you tit, it's getting chilly." I said through my last mouthful of sandwich.

Charlie slammed the door shut, kicked off her shoes and ran to the couch plopping down next to me. She was staring at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and then proceeded to tell her everything from sending the wrong text to him, all the way to waving at him from the doorway. Well, I left out the concert part, I wanted to save that.

"Whhooaaaa" she finally said. "You are one lucky ass bitch. I cannot believe you made out with him on your bed! Damn. Look at you Evie, you hot piece of ass scoring Harry Styles! And, you get to hangout with him tomorrow as well! Wait... but, isn't his concert tomorrow? Are you going out for breakfast or something?" she asked.

I couldn't contain it anymore and a huge smile spread over my face.

"Well, actually... Harry managed to get VIP passes for both you and I at their concert tomorrow and he's picking us up at five!" My voice started out normal, but by the end I was practically screaming and jumping in my seat.

Charlie was completely frozen and then it happened.

"OOOOOHHHH MOTHERFUCKING YES!" She jumped up from her seat and up onto my coffee table.

"I CAN't, I JUST. I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN EVIE! WE ARE GOING TO A MOTHERFUCKING ONE DIRECTION CONCERT MOTHERFUCK! FINALLY! JESUS! FUCK ME ON SUNDAY WITH A SPATULA!" And then she stopped moving completely. I was about to ask what was wrong when she jumped down off the table and grabbed each of my cheeks.

"Evie... I'm going to see Lou again! What do I wear? Oh my God, maybe he'll think I'm just drop dead gorgeous and then want to have sex with me!"

"Uhh, he has a girlfriend remember? Eleanor Calder, yeah? Ring any bells?" I reminded her.

Her face fell slightly. "Shit, well I can still try, can't I?"

"I guess, but it's not gonna work, he seems to really love Eleanor." I had to tell her this so she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"Yeah, yeah. But I still don't know what to wear." she whined.

"Charlie, it's alright, we got this. We'll go over to yours tonight figure out what you're gonna wear and then in the morning we'll come back here with your outfit and spend all day getting ready. We'll do face mask and all that shit!" I actually got really pumped thinking about it.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go. And who knows? Louis might be able to resist my charm, but one of the others might not." And with that Charlie winked before getting up to put on her shoes and walk out the door.

I grabbed my keys, shut off all the lights, and followed her after I locked the door.

"Oh, and you're cleaning up all the shit you left in my livingroom." I told her.

She was about to protest, but then obviously changed her mind. "Fine, I'll do it. I mean you did bag Harry Styles, which resulted in us going to their concert, which further results in me meeting my future husband, so I suppose I owe you one." she said.

I laughed and then unlocked the doors to my car. I turned the radio on and then we were off.

**HPOV**

"Well that was fun." I said to myself as I pulled out of her driveway. Smiling, I turned the radio on and searched the stations until I landed on We Are Young by Fun. and then settled back into my seat enjoying the ride back to the hotel full well knowing that the second I walk into the room I was going to be harassed by the lads.

* * *

><p>I was standing outside to door to my room and I could hear Louis say something and then the rest of them laughed with Niall's laugh being the most distinct.<p>

'_Of course the'yre in my room. It's not like they have their own or anything.' _I sighed then and slid the keycard into the slot waiting for the light to turn green and pushed open the door. The second I did, they all stopped talking.

"I'm back!" I called out to them.

Suddenly I saw them all stumble over each other to make it around the corner and then the questions began.

"How'd it go mate?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, did you shag? Make her week in the knees Harold?" Louis added

"Oohhh, how were her chicken fillets?" I still don't know why Niall called them that.

"Tell us everything, that was a ridiculously long time to be gone." Zayn finished off.

"It was excellent Liam, and Lou you know I don't do that when I actually bother to take the girl on a proper date. No Niall, I didn't see her chicken fillets, and you're going to have to explain to me again why you insist on calling them that. At least mammaries makes sense. That's what they are. And Zayn, yeah it was long but again, it was excellent." Hopefully they would be somewhat satisfied with that so I walked off towards the kitchen to get some food. It wasn't until I opened the fridge that I realized how hungry I actually was. Then I smacked myself in the forehead because I forgot to offer Evie something to eat, or to pay for take away. I continued to rummage through the fridge until I found some leftover pizza. I pulled out and shut the door only to find all the boys waiting for me.

"What? Sod off!" I said to them.

"Uhh, did you really think we were going to be satisfied with that answer Harry?" Zayn asked.

"I was hoping so, I want to eat." I said and pointed to the pizza.

"Hey, give me a slice of that, yeah?" Niall asked.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wanted food. I opened the box and tossed him one. He caught it and took a bite that was around half the size of the slice. "Now, what happened?" he asked eagerly.

I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. They would even follow me into the shower and stand in there with me until I spoke.

"Alright, fine!" I yelled and told them everything after I took a bite from my pizza.

* * *

><p>"Woop, woop! My boy got some!" Louis cheered and pumped his fist into the air.<p>

"So how was it? She good at snogging?" Zayn asked.

"Lad, why didn't you touch her fillets?" Niall looked completely gobsmacked. His fascination with boobs was actually unbelievable.

"Guys, seriously! Harry tells us that he's going to see her again tomorrow because he invited her to our concert and all you fixate on is the snog? Harry is going on a second date, did that not cross any of your minds?" Liam pointed out to them.

I looked around and saw that they all had stopped what they were doing.

"Oh my God, you really like her, don't you? Like loads!" Louis sounded miffed.

"What? That doesn't mean anything. I've taken loads of girls on second dates!" I was trying to defend myself. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"Ha! Name one since Caroline." Niall said with a snort.

I was going to answer him, but then I stopped realizing that they were right. I hardly ever go on second dates. The one time I did, I ended up dating the girl for several months. But of course no one approved of a 17 year old guy dating a 32 year old woman.

"See, I told you!" he said.

"Well, whatever. Yeah I like her, so deal. And when you meet her and her friend tomorrow try not to be so intense and freak them out." I was staring right at Louis when I said that.

"Hey, stop staring at me. I'm just a very happy person. It's not my fault that people interpret that as intense." he stated.

"Whatever, just try to be good guys." I pleaded.

"Yes we will, won't we boys?" Liam asked the rest of them.

Zayn, Louis, and Niall just nodded in defeat. They knew not to mess with Liam.

"Thank you. Well I'm off to shower." I took the last bite from my fourth slice of pizza and then headed out the room.

"Have fun! Try not to get it all over the place mate!" Zayn said after me.

"What?" I had no clue what he meant.

Zayn turned his head to face me. "You know, when you think of her naked in there and have some Harry Junior time." He was wiggling his eyebrows like mad at this point.

"Oh fuck off Zayn!" I said and left. I had had no intention of doing that at all. But as I turned on the shower and took off my clothes I couldn't help but let my mind wander and picture Evie naked.

'_Dammit Zayn!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Thank you soooo much for reading and if you want me to continue pleas, please, please review! I want peoples opinions on this and I would like to know what you guys would like to see happen between Harry and Evie, and who if any of the boys you want Charlie to have something with. Review :)**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I was actually planning on telling you all today that I was going to stop writing this story because I didn't have any inspiration. But then I saw all the views this story has gotten and all the lovely comments and I can't do this to you guys. You have become my inspiration to finish this so I will try. It might take a while, but I promise it will eventually be done. But the more you comment and favourite, the faster I'll write. Leave me suggestions and advice. What do you want to see happen? Who do you want to see together? Things like that. I just wanted to update you guys so you don't hate me. I really am sorry for not writing in so long! I am about to start writing the next chapter now and I will try to have it posted by tomorrow if not tonight. Just please bear with me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't the concert. That won't be till the next chapter. This one is really just Charlie and Evie getting ready, but I still hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it fun! Please remember to review and maybe follow if you like it. That's all I ask :) **

**P.S. Sorry if there's spelling/grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this out as fast as I could to you guys**

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning of the concert to an awful rendition of What Makes You Beautiful sung by none other than Charlie. From what I could tell her voice was coming from the bathroom so I pretended to ignore her and just rolled right over, but in the next minute her body was on top of mine.<p>

"Charlie, what the fuck you giant walrus get off!" I was wide awake now.

"No, look at me, I'm about to seduce you." she said.

"...What?" I turned my head completely confused and found her with a brown curly haired wig on her head.

"Charlie , what the fu-"

"No!" She cut me off and pointed to her iPod dock, and thats when I noticed Harry's solo was about to start and her previous words sunk in.

"Oh God." That was all I managed to say before she cleared her throat and began singing in the lowest voice she was able.

As she was singing she got off me which gave me the opportunity to sit up and I tried to hold back my laughter while she looked me dead and the eye and made thrusting motions along with a few winks and waves but I couldn't. Not when her voice sounded like a dying cow. By the time she finished I was laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes.

Charlie cleared her through causing me to calm down just enough to hear her next words. She walked straight up to me stroked my chin and in her best Austin Powers accent said "Do I make you horny baby?" I was done. We both burst into laughter which resulted in her mom yelling at us to shut up since we both have extremely loud laughs and it was only 9:30 am. Oh well.

"But no, seriously. We gotta get up, help me get ready Evie!" Charlie said.

"Dude, it's 9:30 and Harry won't be here till 5. We have the whole damn day." I explained, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"I don't fucking care, get your ass out of bed." Then she left the room before I had a chance to talk back.

"Well damn, I wanted to sleep." I said to myself. Hauling myself out of bed, I rearranged my pj's a bit and then walked down the hall and into the kitchen for some food. Charlie was sitting at the table eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and seeing as she was staring at her phone screen intently she was reading some True Blood fanfic. I grabbed myself a bowl of cornflakes and then plopped next to her.

"Eric and Sookie?" I asked.

"What else? They are my ultimate OTP, I read no other fanfic." She said with a nod of her head.

"Dude, if you ever met Alex Skarsgard can you please make sure I'm not in the same room?" I pleaded.

She looked at me then like I asked something stupid. "Of course you're not gonna be in the same room. No way am I allowing you to see him and I getting it on. Your eyes are not good enough for his gracious plenty. Silly child." She shook her head and turned back to her world of vampires.

"So you're telling me that if you meet him you're going to try and have sex with him?" I was interested now.

"Correction: _When _I meet him I _am _going to have sex with him. As Yoda once said my friend 'There is no try, only do.'" she said all this with a very matter of fact tone and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble, but he's 36... and you're 17. You have more of a chance with Louis, who has a girlfriend, than you have with him." I told her.

Now she put down her phone and her spoon and turned her whole body towards me.

"And what exactly is it do you think I will be attempting to do this evening Evie?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Right, of course." I said.

"Speaking of which, it is almost 10 and we're still sitting here. Get your giant asshole off that chair and into my closet. We need to find me some clothes bitch!"

Forty five minutes later we had Charlie's outfit ready to go. She had picked out a cute summer dress with a floral pattern that was mainly green and some black leather booties for her shoes. I had thought the outfit was a little plain so I took out her cropped leather jacket and a few silver bangles and the outfit was complete. We decided that we were going to do hair and makeup at my house and that we would put her hair up in a messy bun and leave her bangs down,. They were cut straight across her forehead and matched her face incredibly well. Charlie also had blue eyes like me, but unlike my chestnut hair, hers was a golden blonde and looked amazing in the sun. She also had high cheekbones that I would kill for and her bottom lip kind of pouted out a little. She hated it, thought it always made her look like she was frowning but I told her it made her look very sexy. She always just shook of compliment though. Kind of like me, but again unlike me she only shook them off when they were friends, she thought we were "just being nice, and that compliments only count from boys."

"Kay Charlie, we've got your outfit, now lets go back to mine and find me something to wear!" I yelled at her through the bathroom door.

"Dude, I'm laying a dump! Don't talk to me now." She yelled back.

"You're so charming, I don't see why Louis wouldn't want you." I said completely sarcastically

"Thank you." Charlie said ignoring the sarcasm. Of course.

Two minutes later she was out the bathroom and walking back into the bedroom while I was packing up my bag.

"I suggest you don't go in there for a little while unless you want a massive dose of shit smell." she said while pointing back at the bathroom.

"Honestly Charlie, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, that's so gross!"

"Woah, I do what I want and if he can't handle the fact that his girlfriend has to shit and sometimes it might smell, well then he is just wasting my time!" she pointed out.

I laughed. "Whatever, let's go." I picked up my bag and she followed me grabbing her purse and we were out the door yelling bye to her mom.

When we got in the car Charlie turned the radio on and Ed Sheeran's 'The A Team' came on and we softly sang along to that. I didn't want to tell Charlie but I secretly loved Ed's music more than One Direction's. When the song was over we just say quietly for a bit but of course Charlie had to break the silence.

"Do you think you'll see Harry's dick tonight? Oooh, will you please confirm if that nude from the bathroom is real?" her eyes lit up now. This kid just loved naked men too much.

"No I don't think I'll be seeing his dick tonight, but if at any point in the near future I do, I will confirm the picture for you. Deal?" I asked.

"SUPER MEGA DEAL!" she yelled.

We pulled up to my house then and got out of the car, me grabbing my bag, and Charlie grabbing her purse. We got in the door and the first thing I did was tell her that she needed to clean up her shit from the living room.

"Fine, just yell at me if you need help with your clothes." she said.

"Yup!" I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. It was finally sinking in that I was gonna see Harry and the boys again! I ran up to my room with a spring in my step and stared into my closet.

"Now, what to wear?" I asked myself.

About half an hour later I was dressed. It didn't take too long because I had an idea of what I wanted to wear. I had settled on my shear black button up that I would wear a black bra underneath of and I tucked it into my coral mullet dress. The front was about mid thigh and the back was just below my knees. I finished it off with my own own suede ankle booties in nude with gold zippers on the sides. I hated bags so I would just put my money in the back of my phone case and carry that. I walked over to the mirror to take a last look at my outfit when I heard my phone vibrating telling me I got a text. I looked at the time and I saw it was just past twelve. Slipping my shoes off I walked over to my phone and my smile almost extended past my face. Harry had texted me.

_Hey babe, what you up to? x_

I immediately responded. _Just finished picking my outfit for tonight actually :)_

I placed my phone back down when it vibrated again.

_Send me a pic, I wanna see?_

_No way! It's a surprise. :P What are you up to?_

_Fine, I'm sure you'll look stunning anyways. The lads and I are in rehearsal but we just got a 30 min break so I thought I'd talk to you xx_

_Thank you :) Harry, what do the x's mean? I'm guessing kisses but I don't wanna assume._

_Yeah babe, they're kisses. It's a british thing I guess. Here i'll give you some more xxxxx_

_Wow, not even our second date and I get 5 kisses. You move quickly Styles._

_You bring it out in me Saxon ;) xxxxxxxxx haha_

_Ha! Whatever._

"Evie, you know what you're wearing yet?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Well what the tit are you waiting for, show me!" she said.

_You like my kisses Evie, you can't get enough of them, no one can. But sadly I've gotta run. See you at 5, yeah?_

_You're right Harry. I'm weak at the knees just thinking about them haha :P I've gotta go too. Charlie's yelling at me. She's so loud!_

_She definitely is. But that's alright, the boys and I still like her and can't wait to meet her again. One of us especially._

_It better not be you Styles._

_Oh don't worry. I have my eyes set on a certain brunette ;) xx See ya soon love._

_Yeah, see ya. :D_

The grin on my face was ridiculous. If someone had told me last week that I would be going on a date with Harry Styles I would've thought they were high as a fucking kite!

"Why are you smiling like you just got dropped in a land of beautiful Swedes?" Charlie's voice startled me out of my little happy place and I looked up to see her leaning against the door frame.

"Okay, I'm not you. I don't drool every time I see a tall blonde man. But if you have to know, Harry just texted me. That's why I've been I haven't come out yet." I explained.

"Were you sexting? I bet you were. Oh my God, he asked for nudes? Well all I gotta say is make sure you look your finest incase those ever get leaked." Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll make sure... and no he didn't ask for nudes. He just had some free time so he asked me what I was doing and confirmed the time he'd pick us up."

"Oh, lame." she genuinely sounded disappointed. "Well, what are you wearing?"

I stood up and did a little spin.

"Hmm, very nice. You are looking might fine lady. He'll wanna bang you for sure!"

"Thanks Charlie! But like I said we're probably not doing that today."

"In the words of the Biebs 'Never say never'." She said with a wink.

"Whatever. Kay let's take these off and put on some sweats. I don't wanna ruin them with food and crap. We'll put them back on before we leave."

"Excellent plan!" Charlie said while stripping off her jacket.

It was now 4:45 and we were ready to go. After watching a few episodes of friends (Charlie and I like to think we're Joey and Chandler in female form) we began to get ready. We had put our outfits back on and then marched into the bathroom for hair and makeup. Charlie's hair was up in the messy bun with a few flyaways framing her face and I had decided to leave my hair down but I had curled it a bit and then ran a brush through it to give it that 'sexy bedhead look'. For makeup Charlie went with what she liked to call 'Adele liner', heavy line on the top with nothing on the bottom. Her dress had some pink in so she went with a pink blush and left her lips bare. Charlie hated glosses and such, she always rubbed them off. I went for a simpler look. I just had a little bit of liner on my waterliner, mascara, a nude blush, and clear lip gloss. When we finished with our faces we looked in the mirror and were quite pleased with ourselves.

"Evie, we are looking extra fuckable tonight!" Charlie stated.

I had to agree. "Yeah, we really are. And the boys always look fuckable so we'll fit right in." I said with a smile.

"That's the spirit Evie!" she said while nudging me in the rib with her elbow.

"Haha yeah yeah. Kay let's go wait in the living room. Harry should be here soon!" My voice started to pick up. I was getting really excited. I mean who wouldn't? VIP passes to One DIrection with Harry Styles as your personal chauffeur? Yeah, awesome!

We both plopped down onto the couch, slipped our shoes on and pressed play on the remote to pick up where we left off with friends.

We were chuckling at Joey for getting locked in the entertainment unit when we heard a car pull up into the drive. I immediately hit stop and turned to Charlie.

"This is it buddy. We're about to go see One Direction in concert!" I squealed and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"And I shall seduce Louis!" Charlie replied with just as much enthusiasm.

The door bell rang then and we both shot straight up, straightened our outfits and did a last check on each others hair and makeup.

"Here we go." I whispered right before I took the few steps to the door and opened it.

That's when Charlie's mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Harry was looking fine as hell! Holy shit! His hair was perfectly messy and he was wearing his first outfit for the concert. White t, khakis, red chucks, and his navy blazer with the 'H' on the pocket. After taking in his outfit I finally looked at his face and saw that he noticed our reactions because he had a giant smirk on his face. That's when I came back to reality and jabbed Charlie in the side to bring her back.

"Ow!" she whined rubbing her side.

I ignored and smiled at Harry.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey babe." He looked me up and down then and my vagina almost exploded.

"Well, now that you're down eye fucking Evie... I'm Charlie!" she said while waving her hand in Harry's face.

I turned completely red. _"REALLY CHARLIE? FUCKING HELL!" _I yelled at her through my brain hoping she would pick up some hate vibes.

"Haha, hello Charlie, I'm Harry and I was not eye fucking, love. Just merely appreciating, that's all." Harry explained.

"Yeah, okay there Curly. I know an eye fuck when I see when. I happen to be a master at them." Charlie told him.

"I'm sure you are! Well ladies, shall we go?" Harry asked.

Before I could answer Charlie did it for me.

"You bet your ass Styles! Come on Evie, move that booty!" She was shoving me out the door then and straight into Harry causing him to wrap his arms around me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I don't mind at all when you fall into my arms." He replied with a wink.

"GAG!" shouted Charlie as she walked past us towards the car.

"Sorry about Charlie then."

"Again, don't be. She's a lot of fun. The lads will love her."

"She'll love to hear that." I told him. Then with that I stepped away from him and he grabbed my hand and led me towards the car. Once we all got in the car and began to pull out the driveway, what was about to happen finally sunk in completely and I was the happiest I had ever been. I couldn't wait for the night to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**WOOOOOW CHAPTERS BACK TO BACK!? SCORE! **

**Okay, I know I said the concert would be in this chapter, but hey, apparently I lied. But it will 100% be the next chapter. I won't be able to write for a little while now. I'm working practically full time so if I'm not too tired or lazy I will sit my ass down and write another chapter, but it wont be for a few days. I promise it won't be months though like last time. Again, sorry about that. I didn't want to be one of those authors. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please remember to review and follow if you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Evie was sitting next to me with Charlie in the back humming along to the radio. When I had come to the door to pick them up I couldn't help but look at Evie. Her legs looked fucking incredible and the sheer top... Damn. It was also extremely pleasing to see hers and Charlie's reactions to me. I have to admit that I'll never get over the fact that girls swoon over me now, when only 2 years ago I struggled to get a date. But on the other hand, most of them like me just for my fame. Not Evie though, and that's why I was extremely excited to see her again. I looked at her sitting next to me and saw her looking out the window.

"What you thinking about, love?" I asked.

She seemed to have blanked out because she blinked and seem startled for a minute. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how surreal this all is. I'm just really excited." She admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it. They boys are looking forward to seeing the both of you again. Specifically you Charlie." I said while looking into the rearview mirror, catching Charlie's suddenly very alert eyes.

"What!?" Charlie yelled. "Why do they all wanna see me so bad?"

"They boys all loved you in that costume, thought it was hilarious. Best one they'd ever seen. One of them though is especially excited to see you though babe." I was smiling hugely at that point and I gave her a little wink.

"WHAAAAT?! EVIE DID YOU KNOW THIS? I SWEAR TO GOD!" She was practically out of her seat now.

"Harry texted me earlier today hinting about it, yeah." Evie murmured, clearly scared of Charlie's reaction.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Charlie was hanging onto the back of her seat now.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind."

"How does the fact that one of the One Direction boys wants to 'especially' see me, slip your damn mind? I bet your huge walrus fat was clogging your brain."

"What?" I was puzzled at that.

"You heard me Styles, her giant walrus ass can't do anything."

"I don't think she's fat at all, the opposite actually." I felt the need to point that out.

"I'm not blind Harry, of course she's not fat. I just like to insult her sometimes. It's how I do things. Don't worry you'll learn." She assured me.

"Haha okay, anyways ladies, we're about to arrive." I pointed my arm towards the arena we were gonna be performing at in about 2 hours.

Both the girls forgot about their slight spat and whipped their heads around to look out the window.

"Evie, we are motherfucking here! AWE SHIT YEAH! I am really glad that your face caught Harry's attention!" Charlie was ecstatic.

"How could it not?" I asked while looking straight at Evie and making her blush.

_"Fuck, she looks amazing when she blushes." _I thought.

"Harry, if you don't want me to puke in your backseat I suggest you refrain from comments such as those when I'm around. Thanks."

"Shut up Charlie. And thanks Harry. For all of this. You look really good by the way." Evie said with a hint of a smile showing on her lips.

_"I could kiss those lips right now. Better not though, don't wanna risk it with Charlie."_

"You too babe, and you're welc-" I would've finished that sentence but the huge throng of girls that caught my eye when I pulled into the arena cut me short.

"Shit!" I said.

"What?" Charlie and Evie said at the same time.

"Nothing. I guess I just should've expected all the girls. The concert does start in 2 hours so they would be here now. I have to drive through them to get to the back where the tour bus is." I told them.

"That's okay." Evie said.

"Babe, you sure? They're gonna see you and you know what happens when the fans see any of us with girls." I needed her to get what I was saying.

"Oh yeah, well uhh-" Evie was freaking out.

"Hold this shit up! Evie, pull yourself together ya tit. You are with Harry, and from the looks of things, you'll most likely be seeing more of each other so this right here" Charlie was waving her hand towards the girls "is inevitable. You will be seen with Harry, and rumours will be made up about you guys. You know that. So I say just deal with the initial shock of it as soon as possible. Get it out of the way. You have never given a fuck about what other people though about you so why now? Just stomach in, chest out, head high and deal. Got it?" This whole time I had stopped the car a good distance away from our fans so they wouldn't notice us yet and storm the car. Charlie and I were both looking at Evie waiting for her answer. She looked extremely conflicted. I was really hoping she would be able to do it. Not many girls could. I looked at Charlie to see if she maybe had an answer but she only shrugged her shoulders. Fianlly after another minute Evie spoke.

"You're right Charlie. I knew this was gonna happen eventually so I better just get it over with. They can think whatever they want. I don't give a single fuck." Evie looked straight at me then and grabbed my hand. "It's okay Harry. Drive."

"You really sure, love?" I wasn't completely convinced.

"Yeah I am." she smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright then ladies. Let's go." I said and started driving towards the see of posters and 1D shirts.

When we were getting closer I saw one girl shake her friends shoulder and point at the car and then all of a sudden they were on top of us. Well, not really. There was a railing between the car and the fans, but they could reach over and touch the car if they wanted, and that's what they did. Luckily they were all on my side, so they didn't notice Evie right away, but of course it didn't take them long.

"Oh my God, does he have a girl in there!?" I heard one girl say, and then they all started in.

"He does!"

"Harry, who is she?"

"Can anyone see her face?"

"Who's that girl? I'm so jealous!"

"WAIT! IS THERE ANOTHER GIRL IN THE BACK?!"

People were pulling out there phones now taking pictures.

"Evie, you can cover your face if you want. You too Charlie." I told them both.

"Harry it's fine. They'll see my face eventually. Especially when we're in London." Evie said. She did have a point.

"I ain't covering my face. As a matter of fact..." Charlie never finished her sentence because she was too busy rolling down the back window.

"CHARLIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Evie screamed and I had to cover my ear.

"I'm gonna answer some questions. I figure that way, we can avoid some nasty rumours." Charlie said like it was the most obvious Evie or I had a chance to respond because she had rolled her window down all the way and the girls outside screamed.

"OH MY GOD THE WINDOWS OPEN!" One of them yelled.

"Who are you?" Another asked.

"I'm Charlie and my friend in the front seat is Evie."

I had to suppress a chuckle because all the fans froze for a minute. They weren't expecting to have their questions answered. I figured since Charlie was doing this that I'd slow down a bit and give the fans a chance to ask their questions.

"Are you two fucking Harry?"

Evie guffawed but Charlie took it in stride.

"HA! He wishes." I smiled. I did wish that I could fuck Evie, that was very true.

"Well then what are you guys doing with him?" A girl asked after that.

"We're just friends hanging out. You do know that Harry doesn't fuck every girl he hangs out with right?"

"Well how'd you meet him?"

"At a place, don't be so damn nosey!"

"Are you gonna hangout some more?" A girl with a 'Harry Please' t-shirt asked. I thought those were clever. Little spin off of my 'Hipsta Please' one.

"If we decide he's worthy of our time, sure. Now I must retreat back into the vehicle. See you all inside!" And with that she was back in and rolling up the window.

"There that should hold them for a little while." Charlie said pleased with herself.

I picked up speed again and we were at the back within the next minute. I shut the engine off and scrambled out my seat so I could run to Evie's side and open the door for her. I held out my hand and she blushed again grabbing it and thanking me.

"Really? Opening her door? How much do you want her Lady D?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm sorry, what?" _'How much do I want her what?'_

"Her Lady D, her vagazzle, the party in her pants!"

I burst out laughing.

"Charlie! Do you not know when to fucking stop?!" Evie was mad.

"Babe, calm down, it's funny. And Charlie I won't lie. It has intrigued me."

Evie smacked my arm then. "Pervert."

"Can't help my true nature love."

"Whatever, let's go inside." she said.

I grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through mine, walked her and Charlie to the door and knocked. We were greeted by Andy who ushered us in.

"Hey Andy. This is Evie and Charlie. They've got access to our dressing rooms and they'll be in the front row tonight, yeah?"

"No problem Harry. I'll just radio it to Paul and the other lads." he told me.

"Thank you. Alright girls, lets go see the lads, shall we?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" that was Charlie.

I led them down a hall and made a few turns before I got to a door that had 'Boy's Room' on it and pushed it open. Right away I saw Niall and Zayn on their phones sitting on the sofa. At the sound of the door opening both of them looked up.

"Oi, mate! You're back. And I see you brought two lovely ladies." Zayn said giving the girls a wink.

"Yeah we're back. Zayn, Niall, this is Evie and Charlie." I said gesturing to each of the girls.

"We know Evie from everything you've said about her, but we didn't know you Charlie. Glad we do now though." That was Niall.

"Yeah, definitely. You were the carrot with Evie right?" Zayn asked.

"Yup, that was me!" Charlie sounded proud of herself.

"You've got a little thing for Louis then, have ya?"

"Yeah, I do. Too bad he's taken though. I'll have to aim my sexiness at some other worthy person." she joked.

"Ha! Cocky, I love it!" Zayn cheered.

"No, just confident."

"And there's no reason you shouldn't be. You're quite stunning babe." Niall added.

I saw Evie nudge Charlie's foot then.

"Thank look pretty good yourself, all three of you." Charlie stated. Hmm, Evie could learn from her about taking compliments.

"Excuse me, but don't we look good as well? I thought we did, didn't you Liam?" Louis and Liam had just walked in through the door.

"Yeah, I really thought we did Lou. Guess not." Liam said with a fake frown on his face.

"Both of you look great too. You always do." Evie told them.

"Awe thanks Evs! I can call you that, right? It doesn't bother you?" Louis asked.

"No problem Lou. I can call _you _that, right?"

Louis smiled. "Of course love." He turned to Charlie then. "And you were the carrot, right? I'm sure you don't want me calling you that, so what's your actual name babe?"

"Oh uh, it's uh, Charlie. Yeah." She managed to get out.

"Lovely name. So Charlie, you having fun yet?" Lou asked her.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Never thought we'd even be at the concert let alone back stage with you guys." She seemed to get over her initial shock of being face to face with Lou quite quick because her voice was steady now.

"Glad to hear it. We've still got some time before sound check, do you lot wanna sit down?" Liam asked everyone.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

We all walked over to the sofa and chairs. I sat on the end with Evie next to me. Charlie was beside her with Lou next to her. Niall was on the recliner and then Zayn and Liam were on the love seat. I wrapped my arm around Evie's waist and all the boys starting whooping.

"Awe yeah Harold, moving in!" That was Lou.

"Get it Harry!" Zayn said while reaching over and punching my shoulder.

"Ha ha, you guys are just jealous that you don't have ladies to wrap _your_ arm around." Evie said to them. I smiled. I was glad she was getting comfortable enough to make jokes around the lads.

"Very funny love, but Liam, Lou, and I do have ladies. Niall's the only single one." Zayn pointed out.

"Doesn't bother me mate. I'm just waiting for that certain gal to catch my eye." His eyes flicked to Charlie when he said that causing me to raise my eyebrows slightly, but she wasn't looking at him so she didn't catch it.

"Anyways, girls what's the craic? We've got an our to kill until soundcheck tell us about yourselves." Niall asked them.

* * *

><p>An hour later all five of us had learned a lot about the girls. At first they weren't sure what to say, but they just ended up telling us stories about each other and making the other go completely red when they would mention anything related to them freaking out about us.<p>

"Alright, we gotta go now. Do you wanna tag along or just hang back here?" I asked Evie. She looked at Charlie who only shrugged.

"We'll just stay here. Thanks though." She said.

"No problem babe." I smiled my eyes lowered to her lips. _'Fuck it, I'm kissing her. Charlie can just look away.' _I lowered my head to hers showing what I wanted and she replied with a smile and then leaned in and gave me a quick, but very nice, kiss on the lips. All the boys cheered again and Charlie just rolled her eyes. We all stood up then and exchanged hugs. I noticed that Niall hung onto Charlie a little longer than the rest of us. I was gonna have to talk to him about that later. I knew he was real excited to see her again but it seems like he actually likes her and she seems pretty hung up on Lou. Don't want him getting hurt.

We all walked out the room with me in last place. The boys all yelled goodbyes and I gave Evie a smile and a wink and she returned it with one of her giggles, which I thought were adorable, and a small wave of her own.

**EPOV**

"Okay, now let's talk about you and Niall!" I said. I was so excited! I noticed him looking at her the whole time and I saw that Harry had noticed one time because his eyebrows raised, and he definitely noticed the hug that just lasted a little longer than usual.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie was completely clueless.


	14. Author's Note 3

**Hey everyone, I just thought I would take the time to tell you guys that I wont be writing this story anymore. It just didnt get enough reviews to keep me motivated. Anyways, it was fun while it lasted and the few of you that gave it a review, thank you very much! It's just come to the point where I would rather read this story than write it, and when I look back at it, Im not as happy with it as I used to be. Plus I feel awkward writing a story about real people and trying to guess what they would behave like, because honestly I have no fucking what theyre actually like as I have never met them and if I do, I will definitely not be spending enough time with them to find out. So to all of you who have read this story, thank you. I will leave it up if anyone would still like to read it, but as I said I wont be writing anymore. I just wanted to let you all know that so youre not all waiting for the next chapter because there isnt going to be one. I hope that I havent upset any of you too much, Im just not feeling it anymore. :)**


End file.
